Yotsuba Tatsuya
by Cat conqueror
Summary: Tatsuya story which begin after the Ten Master Clan Conference when he got called by Yotsuba Maya to visit Yotsuba Residence, will tell Tatsuya's as a member of Yotsuba from my perspective, probably will show a lot of characters, start before Tatsuya's 3rd year at Magic High School, pairing undecided, you can suggest the pairing that you want with the reason why to me hehe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : The following content is made for enjoyment only. In no way do I claim ownership over any Mahouka series, whether its LN, Anime, or Manga.  
** **All credits from licensed content goes to their respectful owner, this story that I made is one of the way that I do to say thanks for the creator of this series.**

 **Warning : This is the first time I write a Fan fiction. English is not my native language so, sorry if there are several Grammar errors, infact im writing this to improve my English and writing skills xD . The following content is not suitable for those under The Age of 16 y.o. It probably contains a bit of OOCness, a rather Heavy Language and Violence, and probably Mature theme if I interested to write so in the near future** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **. It also contains a bit of Spoiler from the series, so only-anime watcher and anyone who didnt catch up with the LN, read this with that in mind.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Happy Reading, hope that this story is enjoyable :))**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Revealation**

Late February, AD 2097

The sun that almost set and leaving a little bit of light, indicating the end of the day and the beginning of the night, a man, riding his rather big motorcycle which has a deep black color, like the color of his outfits right now, with a speed that exceeded 90km/h in this spacious road, he rode through a bunch of tall buildings with the twist and turn of the street in Tokyo, until he arrived at his destination place, a place where he called home for about 3 to 4 years lately, this place is the house where he and his lovely sister lives, and as of late, they accepted a new occupant who will be his sister new Guardian in the later event, she has been planned by his Clan Higher ups to replace him as his sister Guardian after that announcement, the announcement about him being a direct descendant from a Clan Head who brought number 4 in their name, one of a renowned Magician Clan in his country.

Shiba Residence.

"Im home…" said a man with height that almost reaching 5'11 and possessing an athletic plus sturdy body with those piercing gaze that rarely change, except for certain person 'ehm' his sister 'ehm', with those criteria, you can describe him as warrior like person.

That guy name is Shiba Tatsuya, a living Magician and a Second Year High School Student of Magic University Affiliated First High School at Magic Engineering Course, just recently, he has been discovered as a part of the Ten Master Clan and a direct descendant no less! The Clan that he affiliated with is that infamous Yotsuba Clan, a Clan that has been considered to be the strongest Clan from the Ten Master Clan alongside the Saegusa Clan.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama", said a girl with a smile in her face while welcoming him, this girl can be considered to be the same age as him, she has an extraordinary beauty, there are almost no people who can be compared against her in terms of beauty, yes, she's the sister and also the Fiancée of Tatsuya as of right now, her name is Shiba Miyuki, the next leader of Yotsuba Clan.

In public, Miyuki cant publicy call his dear Onii-sama with his usual Onii-sama anymore, because of their circumstances, and she would call him as Tatsuya-sama instead. Because in the eyes of society, Tatsuya relationship with Miyuki is known as cousins and at the same time they're also Engaged, not as brother and sister like they used to know, it changes since the beginning of this year, but still, there are people who found this rather suspicious, like a certain senpai perhaps?

Tatsuya, after finishing his business in FLT that he thought to be a time-consuming matter that he already planned to stay overnight atleast for 1 to 2 days, is already back to his house because his business is finished faster than he thought it would, and also because of certain unexpected message from someone.

Miyuki, with her confused face, asking Tatsuya while dropping a little bit of her head to the side.  
"Onii-sama, is Onii-sama forget something that makes you back to home faster than the approximated time?"

"Hm? Ohh, no Im not, my business is already done Miyuki"  
Tatsuya answered his sister question with his usual smile for her.

Seeing that, Miyuki also responding that smile with hers, then she quickly wants to prepare a dinner for her older brother.

"Ohh that's good, then can you wait a bit? I will prepare a dinner for Onii-sama, Onii-sama must be hungry right?" Asked Miyuki with her enthusiasm, still maintaining her usual smile on her face like before.

"No need to rush, there are things that I wanted to ask first, just now I've got news from Hayama-san, he said that Oba-ue are calling to our house and he said that she wants to talk to me about something, what it is, did she tell you anything?" Said Tatsuya displaying his natural expression, well if that can be called expression...

Hearing that question, Miyuki face changed a little bit stiff, but it just a while so it's hard to see, if her speaking partner is not Tatsuya, maybe that person wont notice anything unusual about her expression.

"...Yes Onii-sama, this afternoon, Oba-sama had called to our house, she wants to talk directly to Onii-sama, but Onii-sama is not available at that time, so she just entrusted a message for me to give it to Onii-sama…."

Hearing that from Miyuki, Tatsuya mind start to wondering, what is the thing that his aunt wants from him?

"Message?" said Tatsuya, half asked, show his little bit of curiosity.

"Yes…, the message is…."Miyuki showing a little bit of hesitation on her face.

"hmm?"

"Onii-sama…, Onii-sama have been asked to visit Yotsuba Main House… in this weekend…" Miyuki statements makes Tatsuya raised one of his eyebrow, the right one, a sign of surprised and curiosity with that request.

"Did Oba-ue said something about the thing that she wants from me if I already there Miyuki?"

"Nope…., she just said that message earlier…" Answered Miyuki with a rather weak voices, there are some worries radiated from her face.

Tatsuya thingking for a while, then he take a decision to call his aunt, or what is known to the public as his mother, Yotsuba Maya, the Clan Head of the infamous Yotsuba Clan.

"All right then, Miyuki, please prepare dinner for me, I'll call Oba-ue for a while."

Hearing a response and a request from her beloved brother at once, Miyuki then changed her facial expression with her usual smile and answered. "Yes, Onii-sama", while bowing her head and closing her eyes, she then go to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Tatsuya.

* * *

Yotsuba Main House.

A telephone rang through the house, it took a while for that phone to be noticed by said house residents, when those rang already reached 4 times ringing, then that phone call got accepted by a receiver, that receiver appeared to be a middle-aged man who appereance-wise still like a person in their 50ish, but his real age is actually already past 70 years old, he appear infront of the screen which Tatsuya faced right now, that person figure is not that big, nor it's tall, but there are some kind of prestige which radiates on his aura, if random peoples sees him, they would think that he's a wise person, that person is a trusted Butler from Yotsuba Clan Head, his name is Hayama Tadanori, seeing from the place that shown in the screen, a call from Tatsuya is being held from the living room, and there are no signs from another person right there, that's a bit unusual, thought Tatsuya.

"Good night, Tatsuya-dono." Bowing his head, Hayama greeted the caller in the screen infront of him.

Tatsuya then replying the bow with another bow, after that he said "Good night Hayama-san, is Oba-ue available right now?"

"Right now Madam is in her room while drinking tea, I'll tell her about your call right away, please wait a moment" respond Hayama from Tatsuya question, without asking him first, whether he wants to talk directly with the Ruler of the Yotsuba Main House or not, Tatsuya then wondering whether Hayama-san already know about the plan of that house ruler, what she want to do to Tatsuya if he pay a visit to the Main House this weekend.

"Thank you, Hayama-san." Said Tatsuya while bowing his head a little bit, a sign of gratitude.

After Hayama bowing his head, he shut the screen infront of him, and the screen infront of Tatsuya also turn to fade and became dark for a while, before it's back to shine again, and showing a new image infront of Tatsuya.

"Ara, I didn't expect you to call me this late at night, do you miss me? Tatsuya-san?" with her usual smile and her usual tone of voice, there, show up a beautiful woman, who looks like someone on her early 30 and with her mature-aura she carried, gave her greeting to Tatsuya.

"Haa, Oba-ue…, " Tatsuya, hearing her responsd, released his deep sigh.

A lady who becomes his speaking partner on that screen right now is the Head of the Yotsuba Clan, who known as Yotsuba Maya, one of the best Magician in the world, who wields an ephitet like _Demon Lord of The Far East_ and _Queen of The Night._

Right now, she's sitting on her personal sofa while drinking and enjoying her tea inside a room that looks like her personal room, there're some kind of expensive furnitures right there and there, there's also a bookshelf beside her, she's also wear her usual deep-red outfits, matching her mature-beauty auras.

"Did I not remind you to call me Okaa-sama Tatsuya-san? Hmm….?" Said Maya while smiling a little bit scornful.

"Well…, for me to change the way I called you that I've been used for more than 10 years or so is a bit difficult." Tatsuya replied with a little bit of smile that he rarely used especially infront of this woman.

"Hmmm starting from now on, get used to it, and remember, atleast in public places, you must always call me with Okaa-sama, if not, there may be someone who didn't have any work to do, and also don't have things to do who always try to sniffing around on our family business. " Maya replied with her scornfulness smile like before, but with 2 to 3 times higher, if Tatsuya emotion isn't limited, Maya expression probably can makes him laugh, because its kinda funny in his mind.

"Yeah, I'll kept that in mind" Answered Tatsuya without asking who's the one that has been alluded by his 'mother' and kept that question deep inside his mind.

"So…,I guess you've already got my message from Miyuki-san?" Ask Maya to Tatsuya, diverting the conversation which not really matter that much before.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Hmmm, so you called me late at night for asking my reason to summon you to the Yotsuba Main House this weekend right?"Respond Maya while playing her chin with her left hand.

"Yeah, the content of the message said that you want 'me' to come, not 'us', so I just want to know, is there any problem that you need only me to come to the Main House…..?"

With those gazes that a little bit sharp, and some wrinkle in his forehead, Tatsuya asking for the reason to Maya.

Seeing those things, makes Maya smile widely, like a child who found her new toys.

"Problem huuh…, there's no such thing, I just wanted to meet my Son in person and do a little bit of chit chat directly, since we didn't met more than 2mounths if I recall correctly."

"2mounths we didn't met you said, didn't you remember that we've already met in the last Ten Master Clan Conference before? Haa….." Tatsuya, again, releasing his deep sigh.

"Hahaha, you probably right, but we didn't even greet each other, so I hope that you'll come in this weekend, well… you can bring Miyuki-san and Minami-chan along if you wish so, as your mother, I don't mind to give you that much exception." Answered Maya with her smile, who was unexpectedly sincere.

Found that there's no intention from Maya to tell him the problems or the things that she needs from him when he already get to the Yotsuba Main House this weekend, Tatsuya think to end this conversation with giving his answer to his aunt request.

"Haa.., alright, this weekend, I'll come to the Main House as you wished, there's no need to bring Miyuki and Minami along with me, they both still have some homework to finish before the end of semester." Tatsuya responding to Maya request.

"Good, im happy to hear that" Yotsuba Maya replying Tatsuya response with her usual smile.

"Well then, Good night" Said Tatsuya while bowing his entire upper body infront of the big screen which displayed Yotsuba Maya itself.

"Good night.." After responding to Tatsuya, Maya immediately turn of the communication device without waiting Tatsuya to finish his bow and back to see the screen.

After that conversation is finished, Tatsuya released his deep sigh again and again, while thinking what's wrong so that Yotsuba Maya wanted to meet him directly in the Main House this weekend, and this matter is not something that can be discussed directly on a video call, is that a new mission?, or there's a problem with Miyuki and his safety because of their current condition who's already known in the public as direct descendants of the infamous Yotsuba Clan?, after thinking a while, Tatsuya decided to go to the dining room and delayed his wondering.

When he arrives, he saw Miyuki's already sitting in one of the chair and when Miyuki saw him, she immediately greet and ask him.

"Onii- sama…., is there any problem with Oba-sama?, to the point that she needs to summon you at the Main Residence?" not long after Tatsuya arrived in the dining room, Miyuki then asked that question to Tatsuya, wariness evident in her face before, came back again.

"Nope…., seems like Oba-ue just wanted to talk to me directly about something, not sure about what though…."Said Tatsuya at the same time he pulled a chair in a table and preparing to eat his dinner.

"Hmm? What it's the thing that Oba-sama wants from Onii-sama so that she wants to talk directly to you?"

Seeing her sister antics and eagerness to know about the problem that has been caused by his 'mother' made Tatsuya smile a little bit.

"Like I said before Miyuki, I still don't know what it is…, when I asked her about it, Oba-ue seems like avoiding that topic so that she doesn't need to answered my question and she just kind of hoping that I will go to the Main House in this weekend, so thinking about this problem it just a waste of your time, I'll tell you later after I've got the detail from Oba-ue, don't worry." Answered Tatsuya while smiling more to his sister.

"…I understand, then, let Miyuki accompany you to the Main House in this weekend Onii-sama…" respond Miyuki to Tatsuya answer with her usual plead gazes towards Tatsuya.

Well, Miyuki being Miyuki, and Tatsuya already expecting this would happened, so he already got the counter-measured if this thing is unavoidable.

"You don't need to go there Miyuki, besides, Oba-ue just wanted to meet me, not us, or you, atleast we know that's the sign that she wanted to talk to me alone…, and you still got some homework to do before the new semester begin, right?"

"B-but Onii-sama…"

"Sssttttt…" Respond Tatsuya while putting his index finger on Miyuki lips, then shutting down and making her blush in the process, Tatsuya then answering Miyuki protest with "you don't need to worry about it, I'll be fine, seeing Oba-ue respond just now, I think there's no dangerous thing that will happen, besides, you've already been chosen as the Successor by the Head of the Yotsuba Clan, so there's no something that you should worry about." Explained Tatsuya with his usual smile for his Sister, a hand that he used to shutting down Miyuki protest before, he used it to pat her head instead, that conduct makes Miyuki lost her argument with her brother but at the same time, erasing her anxiousness in the process, it can be seen by anyone on her face, even by the dumbest harem protagonist.

"….A-alright then, if Onii-sama wished so, dinner's ready, Onii-sama must be hungry, please eat and enjoy to your heart's content Onii-sama…" giving her usual shy smile, responding towards her beloved brother conduct.

"Yeah…, Thanks, Itadakimasu" respond Tatsuya while stroking his sister Head for the last time today, before starting to eat.

While he eats, unconsciously he came back to wondering again, what is the motive behind his 'mother' request? Calling only him to pay a visit in a Main House this weekend? This time he think whether this have something to do with the Ten Master Clan Conference last time? Or is it a new mission for him like a mission to capture Zhou Gongjin before? Or perhaps it has something to do with Jiedo Heigu, who recently he dealt with? After spinning with his mind some more, Tatsuya then finished his dinner and decided to go to the basement, the place where his workstation is located, surely after giving his sister his good night first, he planned to continue a little bit of his works which are already done, but just need to double check it, whether it needs a revision or not, of course his mind is still wondering the motive behind his 'mother' request for him to visit the Main House by himself, after thinking this matter for a while whilst doing his work, Tatsuya think that's enough for today, preparing himself to sleep and decided there's no end if he keep thinking about this problem, and like he said to his sister before, it would just give him more unnecessary anxiety and wasting his time, and he better just wait for the day when those problems will be discussed on this weekend in the Yotsuba Main House.

* * *

Early March, AD 2097.

Located in the middle of the forest and surrounded by a bunch of big mountains, can be found a residence, that residence is also surrounded by a bunch of small houses near by. This place can be called as a small village, in fact, if there're some newcomer who come to this place, they will said so, but this place is not recorded on any map in this world. Yes, this place is the Main House for the Yotsuba Clan, one of the Ten Master Clan, a Clan that surrounded by secrecy from the public, the known member of said clan only been published as 3 peoples, they're Yotsuba Maya, the head of the said Clan, Shiba Miyuki, the next Head of the said Clan, and Shiba Tatsuya, Miyuki 'cousin' and Fiancé, the latter right now is standing infront of an entrance from Main House of the Yotsuba Clan, beside him, there's a main Butler from said house, that man prepares himself to enter to the residence with his guest.

"Tatsuya-dono, Madam have already been waiting for you in her room, from here on out, just go straight ahead and just enter her private room without waiting or asking for any command, she's already expected your visit today." Bowing, the main Butler of this Residence, Hayama Tadanori, gave his last message to the man infront of him, yes, that man is Shiba Tatsuya.

Replying his bow, as a matter of courtesy, Tatsuya then said to him " Thank you Hayama-san, well then, see you later." Done with his bow, Tatsuya immediately go quickly to his destination, a large room located in the middle of the residence.

"See you later, Tatsuya-dono." Said that butler, without undoing his bow, not until Tatsuya turned around and go inside that large room.

Inside the room, there's a woman who possess a beauty that can be called as a mature-beauty, her beauty radiated beautifully, despite her age that almost reaching to half of a century, her beauty is unwavered, that beauty even feels like it has been increased everyday, not even lessened a bit, she is Yotsuba Maya, leaned back while straigthtening her beautiful legs aside while drinking and enjoying her tea cup, there're another cup of tea which has been filled for about ¾ a cup across from where Maya sat, obviously, that tea is for her guest who is still standing right now, her 'son'. After seeing Tatsuya entering her room, that woman smiled sweetly towards Tatsuya, displaying her own sexiness that cant even be fully resisted by the almost emotionless man infront of her, despite their age differences.

"Im glad you came, Tatsuya-san" said that woman while widening her smile.

"Yeah, Oba-ue or should I said, 'Okaa-sama'?" Tatsuya replied while smiling bitterly.

Hearing those responds, made Yotsuba Maya giggling and said "fufufu, trying to tease me? How funny, well, if we both are alone inside a room, you can call me anything you want, anything that makes you comfortable, but remember, when we are in a video call, or public places, always call me as your mother, we don't know what or who's spying and watching us, isn't it? Respond that woman still keeping her smile intanct, no, not just keeping, she's probably widening her already broad smile…

"I'll kept that in mind" Tatsuya replied while bowing his head towards her.

"First, you may sit down, and you can also drink that tea infront of you while it still warm, and after that, we can start our discussion." Said that woman while winking her left-eye.

I smell something fishy here….. thought Tatsuya, but he sit down anyway, because if he doesn't do it, this matter wont starting.

"Yeah… thank you for the offer." Said Tatsuya before he sit down while bowing his head again, then he sat across his 'mother'.

"No need to be so stiff and formal, think of this as a meeting between mother and son, or between older sister and younger brother? Or maybe a meeting between Lover? Teased Maya as she let out her smile again that slightly wide for Tatsuya taste.

"Well… never once did I feel stiff to be speaking with you Oba-ue, and as a matter of formality, I think it's necessary, after all, Im talking to a lady and also the Patriarch of Yotsuba Clan from the Ten Master Clan." Said Tatsuya with a thin smile as he closed his eyes.

"How kind of you, to think me as a lady fufufu, and don't get too stuck with formality, after all, right here, right now, I looked at you in the same degree as I am, not as a Guardian from Yotsuba Clan, but as Shiba Tatsuya from Yotsuba Clan…." Respond her with a big smile while closing her eyes, because of the effect of that smile.

Tatsuya, hearing those statements is little surprised and thinking in his head, ….what is the things that has been plotted by this Witch infront of him….

Dunno how to respond, Tatsuya just respond it with his gratitude.

"Thank you very much" he replied, while taking the cup infront of him, and drinking the tea inside of it.

"How have you been?" Maya started the conversation with her chit-chat.

"About what?"

"Well..about school, the environment around you, especially after the whole world knows that you're related directly with me, and also you're engaged with Miyuki-san, the next Heir of Yotsuba Clan" Maya said while gazing her cup of tea in her right hand that almost empty.

"Hmmm.. nothing has changed much, well, at first, our closest friends try to stay away from us and avoiding us for a bit, but over time they can accept that we are direct descendants of this Clan and also Engaged, and everything is fine right now, atleast that's what I think."

Tatsuya really wanted to getting as fast as he can to the point of the problem why this Witch summon him, and discussing what his 'mother' wants with him that needs him to meet her directly today, but undo his intention and chosing to following the game that has been prepared by the Witch infront of him.

"Hoo.., that's good then, will be inconvenient for your development, if your environment disturbed by this Clan Reputation."

Who would think that Yotsuba Maya, who surround herself with secrecy for the past 20 years would said something like that, Tatsuya thought…

After those statements, there was silence between them within a few minutes, they just exchanged gazes, trying to read the other person's thoughts, before Tatsuya finally broke the silence.

Seeing the opportunity for him to ask directly to the point, Tatsuya then immediately asking Maya about the matter today without wasting his opportunity.

"Is that all? If it's then, I'll ask it directly to the point, Oba-ue, what's the reason you called me here today?"

"Direct to the point as always hmm…, as expected of Tatsuya-san" Maya respond with her usual smile.

Yotsuba Maya, putting her cup of tea that has been empty and moving her right hand to her chin, taking a position to think for a while before she starting to talk again.

"How much pain that you can endure as of right now?"She said while showing her curiosity.

A little bit of surprise can be seen on Tatsuya face because of that question.

"What do you mean by that?" Obviously, his respond.

"Well.. when you used your Innate Magic, Regrowth, how far the extent of the pain that you can endure?" Maya asked.

What is this woman wants... thought him.

"Hmmm…, Im afraid that I don't know what is the right answer that I must give to you for that question, Oba-ue…" Tatsuya said, stopping his track for a while, then he continued. "But if you really want to know about that, you can said that my ability to endure the pain is something that already far beyond what you can imagine?, I really don't know though, it just seems like that for me." Tatsuya answered Maya question with a question mark still visible on his face.

Seeing that makes Maya giggling, she then said. "fufufu, far beyond what I can imagine, nee….?"

They then went back into silent mode for a while, but after a few minutes, this time, is Maya turn to break that silence with grabbing a small Katana not more than 50 centimeters in size under the table where they put their tea cup, Maya then gave the Katana to Tatsuya while saying. "Try to cut your hand using this sword and then, don't use your Regrowth for about 2 minutes."

Hearing those orders, Tatsuya said "….. for what purpose?" He asked with his usual facial expression which looked normal and calm, making it difficult for the other person to read.

"Of course to make me know about your ability to withstand pain, Tatsuya-san, and also how far have you mastered your Regrowth." Maya said with her astonished face because of Tatsuya 'obliviousness' in her mind.

"I understand the purpose of your intention, but is not something that Im asking to you, what I mean is… after you know the extent about my ability (Regrowth) as well as how much I can endure the pain right now, then…what do you want to do with them, Oba-ue?" said Tatsuya without changing his expression even for a little while finishing the tea inside the cup.

"Huuuh…., to explain all of that, surely the first thing you have to do is do the order that I gave you earlier, right?" answered Maya with her usual angel-wicked smile.

If Tatsuya still has his strong emotion intact and he easily angered, maybe this Witch infront of him would turn to dust a second ago, saw no room for negotiation anymore, Tatsuya felt he had no another choice and take the Katana with his right hand. He opened the sword sheath, then with that he aim his left hand with the sword, taking a position to cut.

Without the slightest hesitation, he swing the sword with his full power, blood dripping drop by drop… before eventually those blood are flowing rather swiftly from his left hand, a few seconds later, his left hand fell onto the carpet, following after the incident, blood that has been flew from his left hand became more rapid, littering around the room with blood stains of his.

Seeing those thing, Yotsuba Maya looked at Tatsuya who had not, in the slightest, changed his facial expression, still as calm as ever, despite the amount of blood that has been dripped from his left-hand.

If an ordinary person witnessed this moment, they probably would turned their eyes away from Tatsuya hand, or even from Tatsuya itself while wrinkling their faces, but here, in this room, between the two of them, no one can be said to be an 'ordinary person' to the standards of society.

After waiting for more than 2 minutes, the silence that has been created by the event of the cutting was broke by Yotsuba Maya.

"Well then, now use your Regrowth to yourself" said Maya.

Hearing that statement, Tatsuya then casted Regrowth on himself, just in the blink of an eye, Tatsuya's left-hand that was once covered in blood and also separated, has returned to it's original state, as if everything that happens is just an optical illusion which has been made up as if it was never happened in the first place, that ability is so great even the traces of magic or Eidos that has been manipulated can hardly be found even for a Powerful Magician like Yotsuba Maya itself.

All done without changing the expression he displayed before, even for a little bit.

Seeing that Maya then said with amusement. "Hooo, not even flich a little bit huh?, yeah, totally beyond my expectation, fufufufu" she said while giggling.

"Yeah, compared to doing Regrowth to others, when I used Regrowth to myself, I didn't need to read catalog of changes in the Eidos through Information Dimension repeatedly, so the pain will not multiply like when I do it to others, and I also had backups to make it faster and easier to use." Said Tatsuya.

"But still…., wonderful, you have really exceeded my expectation, as well as Miya's… " said Maya as she took out her smile, but this smile is different than her smile before, in fact its probably the first time Tatsuya saw this kind of smile from a lady infront of him, a rather sincere smile.…

And then, hearing his late Mother's name has been mentioned, his expression kinda changed a bit, he said "Oka-, I mean Madam, heeh..? actually what is your purpose for doing all of this, Oba-ue?" Hearing those questions from Tatsuya over and over again, made Maya decided that this probably the time to tell him the real purpose about this meeting, she pulled out a bag, and opened it, then took out some documents and a cube box that has been used to stored some digital files infront of Tatsuya, then she handed it to Tatsuya.

"…This is…..?" Asked Tatsuya, displaying his question mark all over his face.

"These are the files and datas which comes from your operation eleven years ago, yeah operations that has been held to implanted an Artificial Magic Calculation Area in you and removing your strong emotions or urges."

Hearing those statements, even for Tatsuya itself, his calm expression has been shattered, shocked cannot be hidden from his face.

"Wha..." "… for what reason you showed me all of this, Oba-ue?" he asked.

"Inside this cube, there are your potray from eleven years ago, before and after the operation, whether it's an overall picture and can be seen as ordinary picture in every part, or projected as hologram, and also as video, there are also files about your AMCA whether it's in cube, or in documents, it contains the places where your AMCA has been installed inside your brain, the relationships of your brain cells with you AMCA of course, and last but not least, there're also a bunch of datas regarding our experiments which me and Miya did before your operation."

After those explanations, they both fell silent for a moment, before Maya continued again.

"In the pile of these documents, there are a bunch of datas regarding your development, before the operation or post operation, things that necessary to do, what tools are needed for it, and also the processes, everything has been recorded inside these documents, there are also an adjustment therapy for AMCA that has been installed in your brain so that you can get used to it as fast as you can." said Maya.

"Then, what do you expect from me with telling and giving all of these important files?" asked Tatsuya, asthonished.

Responding with Tatsuya question, Maya fix her sit posture, then she stood up and walked in opposite directions from the enterence that Tatsuya used to enter this place before, she start to shifting some of the blocks on the wall in the room, a big wardrobe which was located in Tatsuya vantage point started to shifted and showing a door as high as 2 meters. She then opened that door, but what visible to Tatsuya is not an enterence to another place or so, there's another door inside that door before she opened it again, and showcasing Tatsuya a secret room within the residence. It's probably not quite right, the terms that suited for that is not a secret room, but a secret passage.

After doing all of that, Maya then turned back and looked at Tatsuya with her bewitching smile.

"Please come with me…." She said.

"….Where?"

"to 4th Laboratory, where your operation has been held eleven years ago."

Tatsuya just stay silent and stared at Maya for a few minutes, before he finally released his sigh before he stood up from his current seat, then he walk towards her. Seeing those things, Maya spread her smile and entering inside those secret doors that had been opened by her before, towards the secret passage, followed by Tatsuya behind.

Inside that door, there's a hallway which leads downwards according to Tatsuya analysis, and he cant see the ending of that hallway, it's probably pretty long hallway… thought him. There are lantern at each side of the hallway for every 4 or 5 meters once to illuminate the hallway. After a long walk from Maya Private room, the place where Tatsuya and Maya held their talking before, for around 170-200 meters or so, they finally arrived at the end of the hallway. What comes to Tatsuya sight is a big room, the size of that room is about 3 to 4 times larger than the previous room, but still, what piqued Tatsuya interest is not the size of the room, but objects contained inside that room.

There are some kind of Super Computer, many of that in fact, there are also tubes that contains human organs, there are also several embryos that seems to be developed contained in those tubes, last but not least, there are also several doors which may indicate the existences of another rooms or any other routes to enter to this room where Tatsuya stood right now from anywhere inside this Residence or even the Valley itself, seeing those things, Tatsuya immediately assumed that this room is indeed, the real 4th Laboratory as Maya said earlier or atleast a part of it.

This place is a place used to experimented Magicians who carries number Four in their names, even though his memory is a bit blurry and cant recalling this place, but he sure that this place was the place where his mother experiments had been held, and the target of said experiments its him, yes, a place he had not seen for about 10 years.

"Hmmm.. it looks like the experiments from 4th Lab are still running right now.…." He said while looking around this lab.

"Of course it is, revealing the secret behind Mental Interference and Human Thought, especially Magician is the ultimate goal of our Ancestors from Yotsuba Clan, whatever happens, these experiments here must keep running" Maya respond to Tatsuya words with her rather wicked smile.

They both started to walk further inside that room, after walking for a few seconds, they arrived infront of a Locked Door, there are some kind of tool like a sensor for fingerprint at the place that usually occupied by a door handle, Maya then start to verify her fingerprint on that tool, the verify is completed and succeed, but what happen next is not a door that opens automatically, but another tool for verification. After several security check like Retinal and Speech Recognitions, and also PIN(Personal Identification Number), then the door is unlocked and can be opened by them.

Tatsuya has a vague memory about this door, or atleast that's what he think.

"The room that we are going to enter is the most important room for our Yotsuba Clan, all the research datas that we have done, the results of said Research, as well as legacies from our Clan Members are mostly in this room.

"After this I will make your own Personal Identifications so you can enter this room on your own freely, Tatsuya-san" Maya said without letting go of her smile from before, and then both of them entering that said room.

There are several sets of Super-Computers, an Operating table as well as a bed that Patients used after the Operation for their treatments, there are also several shelves that stored a lot of Documents and written Documents in it, but the most thing that would piqued the peoples who would enter this room interest is a large and wide cabinet with a lot of drawers, each drawer contains some kind of 4 to 6 digit codes listed on it, there are dozens or even hundreds of said drawers, yes, this place is the place where Tatsuya operation had been held eleven years ago, the place that wiped out most of his emotions and urges, the place where his curses begun, the place that made him locked up in an invisible prison, and then Yotsuba Maya approached the cabinet inside that room, pulled one of the drawers inside that cabinet.

What comes after it, is a bit unexpected, even for Tatsuya himself, it can be seen on his face.

"A Brain….?" Asked Tatsuya with his rather surprised face.

Yes, what comes from the drawer that had been pulled by Yotsuba Maya is a Brain inside a tube or incubator, probably to kept it working, even if said brain is already separated from it's body systems.

"Yap…, in fact, this is your Late Mother's Brain, Shiba Miya, one of the greatest Magician from Yotsuba Clan." Answered Maya, explaining to him, the look on her face when she explained it cant be described by Tatsuya. Seeing and hearing those things make Tatsuya wondering and then responding to his aunt. "….What do you really want, Oba-ue…?, give me your explanation right here right now!" He said slightly raising his voice and also putting on his serious face to the limit of his emotions.

Returning Tatsuya respond, Maya giggling and smilling like a child and said. "fufufufufu, no need to be like that, Tatsuya-san, ok-ok, I'll tell you right away" Answered Maya by raising her both hands sideways, a sign of 'submission'.

"Miya and I, more than 11 years ago, has predicted the outcome of your operation, about how inferior the Artificial Magic Calculation Area(AMCA) that would be implanted into you, with that AMCA, you can indeed be a Magician, but you wouldn't became a Magician worthy of Yotsuba Clan's name as you know and happened right now.

Althought its inferior, for the sake of suppressing your emotions which they think would overflows especially during your adolescence, we agreed to kept the operation running, with Miya's speciality, Mental Design Interference, we experimented on you, and implanted that AMCA inside of your brain with the cost of your strong emotions and urges, all that is like you know before, but there are things that me, Miya, and Eisaku Oji-sama planned before, but we didn't tell it to you, nor to another member of this Clan."

Hearing those explanations, Tatsuya slightly changing his expression to be more calm, then he said." "And what exactly your plan to me, that resulting in nobody else knows except all of you three?" Asked him while releasing his sigh and lowering his gaze.

The slightly tense atmosphere between them has subsided, and seems like a more relaxed conversation can be done between them.

Maya responded to Tatsuya question.

"To make you become a full fledged and a perfect Magician, worthy of Yotsuba Clan's name." answered her with her usual smile.

Responding to Maya statement, Tatsuya raised his gaze to her, so that their eyes can interwined and locked each other, a shocked expression and question marks all over his face with his mouth hangging a little bit.

To be continued...

* * *

 **That's for today, feel free to review and correct me if I wrong, because as I said earlier, I want to improve my english and writing skills xD thank you very much, Seeya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : The following content is made for enjoyment only. In no way do I claim ownership over any Mahouka series, whether its LN, Anime, or Manga.  
** **All credits from licensed content goes to their respectful owner, this story that I made is one of the way that I do to say thanks for the creator of this series.**

 **Happy Reading, hope that this story is enjoyable :))**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Untold Story.**

Yotsuba Residence : 4th Laboratory

To make you become a full fledged and a perfect Magician, worthy of Yotsuba Clan's name.

That's what she said, but how exactly she gonna do to make that happened? Of all people she should know that's impossible, after all, right now, he's the proof that an Artificial Magician cant stand a chance against the Natural one in terms of Magic Power, the terms that his clan used to judge against him, even if he try so hard, and practiced his magic over and over again, he cant beat most of the Natural-born Magician in terms of Magic Power, aside from his Decomposition and Regrowth, he may win in terms of speed with his flash cast if the magic that has been required is limited to less than 5 processes, but he still lost in overall Magic Power.

There are so many question that he wanted to ask her, but he don't know what question he should ask first, after a few seconds thinking, he decided that he wants to ask about Miya's Brain, its probably related to his aunt plan in his mind, because if its not, then why she showed him her sister's brain.

When he wants to ask a question regarding Miya's brain that has been showed to him, Maya break the silence first with her words, stoping him from asking in the process.

"You know right?, in our lineage, there are two types of magician who would be born in Yotsuba Family, the first one was Magicians that has been born with a gifted Mind Manipulation Magic, and the other one was Magicians with strong power inside their Magic Calculation Area. Your late mother stood in the first category, while Im in the latter category. Then as you know, your sister, Miyuki-san are in both categories, but you…. You're a special existence, you didn't belong to any category, you're an Irregular who was born into this Family. I can say for sure that you're a specialist destined to be a part of this Family, and perhaps… to lead our Family in the future, you happened not because of our sins most family member believed you to be, but because of our suffering, Tatsuya. That's what I've always believed from a long time ago, and Im sure that you know what I mean." She said, there are some kind of emotions that cant be read by Tatsuya, radiated from her face and from her gaze towards him after her statements.

Tatsuya wanted to said something, but he restrain himself to do so, and let the other person to continue her words.

"When Eisaku Oji-sama analyzed and announced your full capacity, your abilities, almost all of our followers and members of this Clan started to see you with fear in their eyes, fear of their ignorance about you, and your power. Several days after that, there are some of them who start to propose a plan to finish you off, just because their ignorance and assumption about your future, even though that assumption never even happened at all. In fact, their real reason for always rejecting and despising you from this Family its not because you cant altering Eidos with your abilities, or because you're weak in terms of Systematical-Magic with your AMCA, but because of their fear, and perhaps envy to your special abilities and circumstances ." Maya said while releasing her sigh for a few seconds.

"Human is always like that, even though they're Magicians, but deep down inside, they're still human, and if there are something that threatening them, they will try to destroy it by any means necessary, just like our exsistence from ordinary human pov, your exsistence are dangerous for them, but… don't count me with them, in fact, I love you and your existences." She said with her rather wide wicked-smile and showing her teeth in the process.

Seen the explanations from his aunt still undergo, Tatsuya decided to stay quiet and scrutinizing all of his aunt's words while stared at her eyes deeply, and then let his aunt continued her words.

"Tatsuya…, you didn't deserved to be treated like this." Maya approaching towards him, and then taking his right-hand while holding it gently with both of her hands, she then staring at him deeply as she spoke. "You should be viewed by admiration, proud, heartwarming gazes, and then a gazes as future leaders of this Family, I've already done what I can to get you guaranteed a safe place within this Family, by making Miyuki-san the next Head of the Clan and your Fiancee, I did and announced all of that infront of all the members and head of the Branch Family so that they have to accept you even if they don't want to. I hope that atleast you can lead our Family in the shadows, like the missions that you always do from the shadows" Said her with her ten thousand volts smile while saying all of that.

"Well… what do you think? Do you want to join me in this project, to make you a perfect Magician, Tatsuya-san? Please answer me with yes or no." With her bewitching face and smile, she said all of that.

That smile would certainly trapped any man who seen it, and once you got trapped, you cant escape from that, in fact, you'll got dragged deeper and deeper in the short amount of time until you lost all of your usefulness to the owner of said smile, and got tossed aside because she doesn't need you anymore.

It's too bad that her speaking partner is not an ordinary man, in fact, he cant be called a human anymore, aside for his sister of course.

"Of all people, you must know that way will not work on me, Oba-ue…" Tatsuya releasing his hand from her 'mother' grasp, and also releasing his sigh and said those words.

"What you did was just blabbering something that I mostly knew already and didn't explain anything about that said 'plan' of yours. There are so many question that I wanted to ask, but the first one is what is the content and purpose of your plan? What is your benefits from doing it?, making me 'a perfect Magician' by your standard of course, and last but not least, what is the relation between the plan of yours and your sister's Brain that you showed me earlier? Answer me Oba-ue, if you really wanted to hear my response, but if you don't want to explain it, then I may take my leave right now." He said while bowing, preparing to leave already.

Seeing Tatsuya explanations and conduct make Maya laugh a little while covering her mouth with her left-hand.

After that laugh has finished, she corrected her posture and then said. "Hahaha… that's too bad if my charm didn't work on you." While shrugged, raising both of her arms sideways and closing both of her eyes because of her smile from her laugh earlier.

"Huuuhh… fine then…. I'll tell you all about that, and then you can answer me whether you want to do it or not, but first let me finish my story, its still unfinished." She said not once releasing her smile from her beautiful lips.

"…A story from before? I've already know most of it, so why bother…." Tatsuya said, complaining.

"For me to released my stress? Because there are some matter from the past that I want to grumble it to you, fufufufu…."

"…haaaaaaaa…. fine, do whatever you want, just make it quick." Tired of his 'mother' conduct, he gave up and let her do what she wanted to do.

"Where should I start hmmm…" She said while moving her eyes upwards, and placing her left-hand on her chin, a sign of thinking.

"Ah…. Maybe I should start from earlier convo, you know.. on the day when some of our branch family heads wanted to get rid of you, my sister, Miya was shocked with it and assumed she was failed, either as a Clan Member, or as a Mother."

"All of that happening because of our Clan Members foolishness, they feared you because of their ignorance, always saying that you are a disgrace of Yotsuba Clan with your MCA which filled with your two inhert magics, the ability to destroy and restore Informational Bodies and then your inability to altering Informational Bodies whatsoever, you cant be called as Yotsuba Magician and followed by that, they also regarded you as a child that has been born from Yotsuba's old sins, how ridiculous and miserable."

"One day I came to Miya, telling her to hand over your custody towards me, I told her that I'll raise you and separating you from the Clan, then I'll make you become a magician worthy of Yotsuba name's before I introduce you to the Clan, so that at that time, the Clan would accept you as one of them, but of course it was frankly rejected by her fufufu..." Saying all of that, she giggling herself to the end, there was a bit of sadness emanating from her face, from the eyes of a Yotsuba Maya, a woman who's feared in the Magic World and was dubbed as Queen of The Night, it is certainly a bit surprising for Tatsuya, even with his inability to feel, he didn't expect his aunt to bear some kind of feeling like that towards him, even as far as wanted to raise him separated from Clan, he didn't think he had such a deep impression from his aunt.

"After that happening, where Miya rejected my proposal to raise you, she always tried to keep my influence out of you, even when I wanted to see you, she didn't allow me to meet you, haaaaaaaaaaah…." Saying that, she took a deep breath then release it while staring at the Incubator which contains Miya's Brain that was laying on the table between her and Tatsuya, Maya then continued her words. "Then, a project to create your shelter, or should I say, 'Jail'? planned by Yotsuba higher ups over the advice of Eisaku Oji-sama, in other words, a project to create your sister, Miyuki. To make your existence acceptable within the Clan, of course there must be assurance to keep yourself out of control, that's where the idea to remove most of your urges and strong emotions begun with Miyuki-san acting as your shelter, when Miya and most of our researchers try to create Miyuki as a perfect Magician she meant to be, your custody is left to Eisaku Oji-sama, and you probably remember it a little bit, about the time where your training begins, the training to be a Combat Magician." Said Maya with a smile remembering the events from the past.

"After a few years, there are some people in the clan who finally start to accepting you, but well, as old proveb said, take one step ahead then three steps backward." She said while shrugging her shoulders indicating her frustration about Yotsuba Clansmen behavior. She then continued her words. "There are still many fools who questioned your abilities and talents, of course, their opinions can not be ignored, after all, they still a member of Yotsuba Clan, their opinions are very important to our clan futures, then at that moment, to make you be accepted within the clan, and erase their reason for not accepting you anymore, me and Miya started to plan something so that you can be accepted as a member of Yotsuba Clan, the plan is a project of Magic Calculation Area Installation inside your brain, which you already know, of course."

Hearing that, Tatsuya raised his left-eyebrow and responded. "Huh? Magic Calculation Area Installation? Not Artifical Magic Calculation Area?" or did she misspelled her words? Or did I missed something?... thought Tatsuya.

She then answered with "Ssssttt…. let me finish first." While putting her index finger on her lips, Tatsuya think it was a bit funny to watch, but keep that in his mind.

"I do more than a year of research, while keep persuading Miya so that she will use her power to perform a surgery for you, with her Mental Design Interference, well.. as you know, at first, Miya really against it, she may not be able to burden it anymore, if she should commit another big sin, especially against her own son, you know what im talking about right? Her biggest sin towards you…, removing one of the most important part of human, your strong emotions, I even don't know if you can be called human anymore, or in this case, should I use the term of 'us' instead of 'you'? hahahaha." Tatsuya cant comprehend Maya intention and purpose anymore, is she was joking? or cursing?, as expected of a Witch, thought him.

" She always rejected my proposal till the end, until finally I've succeeded to convince her to do your operation for your own good, so that you don't go out of control, and become a monster that has been feared by our Clansmen since the moment you were born, and proving that they're right about you and your destructive ability, that was the only thing that has been very undesireable for Miya, I lure her with that, to be honest, I don't really care if in the end you really turn into a monster like the other clan members said, as long as you has been accepted by our clan and stay here with me, fufufu… " Maya said all of that while laughing for a moment, before continuing her explanation or story again.

"And seeing Miya who struggled desperately, using her ability to the fullest, so that you didn't transform into Unfeeling Creatures completely, recalling it right now, Im really happy, because atleast I knew, deep inside her heart, she's still care for you, deeply infact, but I will not say her feeling towards you as far as love, but still, atleast, she still cares about you, although, her caring and love if it does exist, may have been disappeared with most of your emotions at that time." Telling all of that, Maya stared at Tatsuya, there are some kind of glimmering radiating from those eyes, she then stroked his cheek, and smiled thinly, the unknown smile he had first seen in his entire live, ever since he knew her aunt, emanating from her, a smile he could not describe, atleast with the capacity of his emotions he had right now.

"With all the experiments we have done, we finally be able to create an Artificial Magic Calculation Area, but both of us know, that this AMCA cant make you more than C-Classed Magician, where of course with just that, you cant be accepted by most of Yotsuba Clan Members, especially the self-proclaimed Elite one, and you also cant be nominated as the next Head of Yotsuba Clan. Not stopping by that, we further our research, until we finally concluded one thing, instead of using the Artificial one, why not try to use the Natural one from a true Magician, and also powerful one too, then we make it to be implanted into your Brain, after arriving at that conclusion, we sure that we would make you the best Magician ever, a Yotsuba Greatest Masterpiece, me and Miya dances like a crazy girl while concluding those research." Maya smiled even more wider than before, recalling her memory, then she continued.

"But, given the location of the natural MCA who surrounded in mysteries even for Yotsuba itself, and is only known to lie in the sub-consciousness, we concluded that to install a natural MCA, we need to kept and install all brain functions contained in the Magician itself, while the Brain is still alive, maybe you can think of it as the way Sorcery Booster does." Said Maya clearly, when she wants to continue her explanations, she stopped because Tatsuya cut her words with his question.

"But how can you install a human brain without depriving the brain on the target, in this case, my brain, do you want me to change my brain with my mother's ? if its like that, then my innate abilities would be gone."Asked Tatsuya with a face full of curiousity.

"Geezz…, I've already told you before right? Let me finish first." Maya's response, she was a bit annoyed by Tatsuya, it was clearly visible on her face, looking at that, Tatsuya apologized while bowing his head, and then let Maya continue her explanations.

"The way we did it before, to installed the Magician brain completely into you is by the way of Reconstruction, we remake the Magician brain with Miya's ability, Mental Design Interference as the foundation for analyzing processes, then there are also the help of some specialist Magician Doctors, we change the size of the brain to became smaller so that it can be installed through your brain cells, the way it works will be like the working of a Microprocessor with your Main Brain as it's Processor, there are also a possibility so that your emotions can be kept but not in the same state though, you would still lose something, but in a better degree than right now, it just too bad that your strong emotions has been ereased 11 years ago…. Huh…. Do you understand me now?"

After she finished explaining all of that, she stopped for a while and looking towards Tatsuya eyes, expecting some kind of response or any other questions that may arise from him.

Listening to all of that, Tatsuya was able to captured and comprehend the explanations of Maya's, and believed the possibility of that, especially after hearing it has been tried by Maya and Miya itself, so the datas and the research should be true.

He then, decided to ask something.

"So then, the experiment did not work out right? Because right now, I can only accept the Artificial Magic Calculation Area that is now embedded within me." Tatsuya said while concluding the experiments was failed and resulted for him to be embedded with just his current AMCA and must be satisfied with it.

"Yep, as you said, the experiment was a failure, on the day of the surgery, a problem occurs, at first we thought it was because of our failed attempt in the process of Magician Brain Reconstruction itself, but after looking around, thinking, finding the evidences, matching the datas, and then your status again and again, the cause of it was more to the number of incompatibilities towards the working systems in your brain with the Magician Brain that has been Reconstructed itself, well…. let's just call it a 'Micro Brain', and then, the next conclusion that we can achieve was a Micro Brain cant just be implanted carelessly without researching and comparing for the compability with the Main Brain (Micro Brain destination to be Installed), and the last but not least, just as Blood-Type, Brain too, need compabilities, so you need to be a close relatives to donor your brain and becomes a Micro Brain in another Magician Brain, in other words, it can only be done with a donor from a close blood-brother/sister, father, or mother."

Though… this is still a theory that has not been proven even until now, but for both of us, who have done a lot of researches to do your operations eleven years ago, we believe that the theory is very very precise, but still, we're forced to do your operations with just a mere AMCA that Miya has already made and remove most of your strong emotions to make you like this, atleast to keep you safe from being a target by another Yotsuba Family Members who was afraid of you, and keeping you in this Clan with utmost secrecy, until the right time comes."

Hearing those explanations, Tatsuya, whether he want it or not, have to respond.

"Until the right time comes, huuuh…." Said him while putting his middle and index finger in his forehead and then releasing it, gazing towards the roof.

"Seems like you understood what I meant, fufufu…" Said Maya.

There was a moment of silence between them, but soon, Maya start to break the silence.

"You know, I once even thought to use Miyuki-san's Magic Calculation Area as your Micro Brain for your operation, of course it was opposed by your mother and surely you do not want it to happen fufufu…."

Hearing those words, Tatsuya's expression became a little dark, like holding back his anger, but slowly, he took out his deep breath, as well as releasing his 'so called anger'.

Seeing that, Maya also said with a sly smile. " Do not want to punish me because I almost endanger your sister's life before? Hmmm? Tatsuya-san? " Question her, half-joking, half-serious perhaps.

"I don't want to answer that question, Oba-ue" Replied him while releasing his deep breath again and again as he closed his eyes as well.

"Well… good then fufufu, and you know? The day when Onee-sama, Miya, who is sickly and it was almost the time for her to leave from this world, she called me, and ask me to talk to her directly in private, at first, we agreed we would talk in her villa, but circumstances didn't allowed it, and we must talk in hospital, you remember right? When I came to the hospital, and Miya asked you and Miyuki-san to go buying some food for both of us, because she knew, if we just told both of you to go out of the room, you probably would know everything we are talking about inside that room at that time, as I recall, your mother and and my sister at a time, was a little bit Tsundere towards you fufufu…" Said Maya with her typical laugh.

"She said, 'just use my Magic Calculation Area, to carry out Tatsuya operation that we once failed to do it before, if you still wanted to do it, and turn him to a Magician that you dream of. But don't do it right away, just wait until the right time comes, atleast after his place already secured within the Clan, to avoid any nonsensical rejection that once occurred when he still just an innocent toddler' she said all of that, with her most sincere smile that I've ever seen since I'm 12 years old." Maya said with her thin and magically beautiful smile.

"When she said all of that, to be honest, I was shocked to the end, I was thinking, why her? Of all people, wanted to sacrificed her own Magic Calculation Area for you, when her actions towards you in the post surgery eleven years ago were so terrible like that..., but now she wanted to make her own Brain and Magic to become your power? If at that time she wasn't so sick, I probably would laugh so hard infront of her hahaha. Well.. the conclusion that I got is maybe she wanted to atone some of her sins towards you, Tatsuya-san, and also to me too, perhaps. " Maya said with her smile, which this time felt really really sincere.

"I've always believe that, just because you have world destruction powers, it doesn't mean you would go on a killing rampage the minute something angers you, that power even cant be controlled and used so easy as people thought it to be… and I also believe if you're raised in a healthy environment, it could be avoided, I believe your mom, even though she's like that, even after that operations, deep inside her, she's probably still has some kind of affection for you, still, Im not going to say something as far as love just like before, but I believe, she cares for you, for both of us. She's just a coward, that's indeed too bad... , what she did to me, and epesicially to you is just her running away from problems. I support that operation to you eleven years ago, because if at that time we didn't do that, the chance you'll get killed by another branch family is pretty high, you know how crazy our family can be, but not as crazy as I though…" said Maya with her deep smile while eyeing the incubator that contains Miya brain, her face and expression right now is really fit to be called a True Witch.

Listening to those blabbering, as defective his emotions as it may, he could not help but releasing his smile a little while closing both of his eyes as well.

"So, with this, I hope you accepted my offer and you will do this operation Tatsuya-san, in my hope, and also your late mother who is not in this world anymore, so that you would become a Magician that you meant to be, a Magician worthy of Yotsuba's name, and also make their reason for rejecting you over and over again will be loss completely, so… what do you think…?" Asked Maya with her uneasy expression and a bit of anxiety too, radiating from her face.

"These problems are rather big…..Oba-ue, I need to ask Miyuki first, I need her opinion and permission about these matters, Oba-ue, but before that, let me check the documents and files which are related with my operation eleven years ago." Tatsuya said.

Hearing those response, a happy smile have radiated from Yotsuba Maya's face, just like a child's smile on her birthday, because she has been rewarded just as what she wished for.

"Okay, Tatsuya-san, infact, the reason why I just call you alone today was because Miyuki-san would be impatient and hard to deal, she probably would asked too many questions and cutting my explanations to you, but I believed Miyuki-san will be very happy and immediately agreed with my proposal, fufufu... you better tell Miyuki-san and Minami-chan to go to Yotsuba Main House as soon as possible so you do not have to go back and forth to Tokyo again, and if both of you already agreed to do my plan, both of you need to remove your pledge respectively, let me know as soon as possible when both of you already agreed upon that, because we will need some additional members to run the operation."

"Then I'll take my leave and leave you here with all the research datas we've collected before, if you need something, just call me, I'll always stay inside my room from before, feel free to enter it." Maya replied with a seductive smile and a wink, before turning away and leaving Tatsuya behind, but not even 5 seconds over, Tatsuya already stopped her with a question.

"Wait a minute Oba-ue, right now we don't have anyone with the ability to use Mental Design Interference to support this operation right now, how we would do that without it?, do any data on the Micro Brain Reconstruction analysis also contained in the data you've provided?" Asked Tatsuya.

"Yap…, and you don't need to worry, all analyzes data that has been done by Miya and myself long ago has been recorded and saved inside those documents and files, and also, unlike eleven years ago, right now, we got someone with the best Reconstruction skills ever, with your Decomposition and Regrowth ofcourse, so I believe the result of reconstruction will be much better than eleven years ago."

Maya said while looking towards Tatsuya, with a big smile resulting both of her eyes to be closed, she also pointing her index finger towards Tatsuya, while indicating his Decomposition and Regrowth from before, his two innate magics.

After the explanations, Tatsuya nodded his head, a sign of understanding, then he remembered the event from the beginning of the conversation with his 'mother' earlier, and he chosed to question it before his 'mother' go away.

"Then for what purpose you testing my ability to withstood pain and my Regrowth ability earlier, well, I can understand about regrowth, but what about the first one?, is it related with the reconstruction of the brain which I'll do it later?" Tatsuya asked with a slightly confused face.

Maya just walked for 5 metes or so, but she was forced to stop because of her 'son' question, then she respond it without turning around.

"Tch, tch, tch, tch." Raising her right hand up high and shifting it to the left and right, repeating it for 5 process or so.

Then she said. "About that matter, we would try to restore your emotions back, well, do not expect it to go back to normal like nothing happened though." Maya said, without facing Tatsuya even for a little, then she just left the room as fast as she can.

"Huh…..?" Tatsuya response by showing his slightly shocked face, his shocked face was the most shocked face he'd lifted that day, and could possibly be categorized as one of the most shocked face he'd ever make in his entire life.

Just before, she said that's too bad my strong emotions were gone because of AMCA implantation, and if it wasnt gone before, with Micro Brain Implantation, we still could avoid a bigger risk rather than the Artificial one, but here and now, she just said there are a possibility to restore my strong emotions back, even if it's not entirely, just what the heck happened.

Not again, thought Tatsuya…

* * *

USNA city of Roswell, New Mexico

Early March AD 2097.

A Woman who looks like in the middle of twenty years old is walking in the hallway, she was wearing a full suit with black colors all over it, she walked with her growing aura's of authority that increasingly felt day by day.

Everyone who is on the aisle, either if there are passing by her, or if they are at work, even when they are busy with something, when that woman presences has been felt by them, they immediately took their time to greet the woman.

The woman who has been walking in the hallway had bright red hair with glittered golden eyes, everyone who saw her would feel reluctant and courteous because of the woman presence and figure.

Her body shape looks really strong enough for the size of a woman, as she also often trains her abilities in the headquarters she is now passing, whether magically or physically.

The woman also looks frightening, for the people who meet her for the first time, might think that she was a rough and scary woman, and they also would feel afraid to interact with her in her own dreaded self.

With a height of 167 centimeters, or 5 feet and 6 inches, and weight of 59kg or 130lbs, she was so ideal for the size of a female soldier, infact, the woman is not an ordinary female soldier, she is the strongest female, no, strongest soldier of the USNA Stars unit.

She has been growing for the past 2 years after the case in Japan.

Passing through a long hallway, there are so many people that also greeted her from left to right, she returned the greetings of the people casually while keeping her eyes and her keen gazes fixed, slightly intimidating the people around her, even when the people in this headquarters should have been used to her already.

The sounds of her heels was scraping the floor where she walked, before she finally reached a room with a very large door, a door that was 3 meters high, as tall as a basketball hoop and twice the size of a woman, but she easily opened the door with only her one hand, even for nomal men, it would be quite difficult.

After opening the door, she then checked the occupants of said room where she entered, there are four people who have been waiting for her arrival.

3 men and 1 woman.

3 people who have a higher rank than herself in the military are inside of this room.

The first person was a tall and muscular man with a height of 185 centimeters or 6 foot an inch, a military-style brown hair, the cut of the said hair are rather short, a man who could be called a true soldier, from the way he dressed, to the way he carried himself, everything is very strong and sturdy, the man then smiling warmly towards the woman who just entered into the room, a warm smile that shows affection and pride of a father to his daugther, yes the man is called as Benjamin Loews, or commonly known as Major Benjamin Canopus.

Of course the woman that just entered returned the smile with her own smile.

Then, next to the man, there was a woman, the only woman among them, atleast until she entered the room, though as ghastly as she looks now, she's still a woman, and counts herself as a woman...

The woman who was standing next to Ben is someone who has a higher rank than herself, with a tall stature that may reach more than 170centimeters or 5 foot 7 inches, even higher than herself, but not so strongly as she does, the woman infront of her has long blonde hair that circular to the right, from the view of a soldier, she isnt so special, she more likely to be someone who works by giving orders, someone who determines the work done by a person like herself.  
The woman name is Col. Virginia Balance.

Then after that there are two men who are not really known as of right now, what she really know about them, it just a fact that both of them have higher rank than herself.

The first man, a man sitting in a chair with a large desk infront of him located in her vantage point was an old man, someone who might have passed the age of fifty, with somewhat shorter stature and slightly overweight body for the size of a military soldier.

Then on the right from the man who has been sitting on the chair is a man who has a dark skin with a very tall stature, maybe almost 2 meters, he is the biggest man in the room, his existence is so intense, maybe even ordinary people can feel that the man are not an ordinary human.

After inspecting the occupants of the room, she then do a salute to the four people who are infront of her.

"Major Angelina Sirius... has arrived today at 1:00 PM according to the order that has been given 3 days ago."

Yes, the woman who has been walking on the hallway is Angelina Shields, or commonly known as Angelina/Angie Sirius, one of the registered Strategic Class-Magician from the USNA Stars unit.

Seeing Lina doing a salute, four people infront of her also replied her salute with they own salute, even the man who had been sitting in the chair, took the time to stand and properly replying Lina's salute.

After all of them has replied her salute, they then lowered their respective salute, following by that, Lina also doing the same.

"Thanks for your hard work, Ma'am." Said Benjamin Canopus to her, Lina then replied his smile with her usual smile, althought with her current appearance, the smile looks kinda creepy.

"Major Angelina, with all due respect, here you dont need to activated your Parade continuously, turn off your magic first, then we will continue our conversation and the purpose why you are called here today." Said the Biggest guy in the room.

"Yes, Im sorry" Lina then unactivated her Parade.

What happen next is the appearance of a terrifying demon who turns into a very beautiful angel, her ragged and messy red hair turns into a beautifully shimmering blonde hair, the sharp golden eyes turns into a blue eye that represent an azure sky, and comes the original form of Major Angelina Sirius, a girl who should have still be a high school student rather than military officer.

Her beautiful stature makes herself not wrong if considered to be a mascot of STARS, even for some people who knows her original form, saying as far as she is the most beautiful girl in USNA, maybe for some people, it was a silly thing considering the large number of USNA population and with a very large area too, but still, what they said may be the truth, seeing Lina who look like a misplaced angel who has been placed in the military where a bunch of macho men are competing rather than in some kind of heaven.

"Hmmmm.. that's good, Major Angelina Sirius is indeed very beautiful, the most beautiful girl i've ever found indeed, hahaha, you better always go with that appereances, rather than the previous one, this one is really pleasing to the eye, I love it." Said the old-man who's the only one sitting in the room at the moment, his eyes emitting some kind of negative emotions.

Seeing that thing, Major Benjamin Canopus slightly twisted his eyebrows, a sign of his dislike on the situation.

On the other hand, Lina, responded casually with a " Thank you so much for the compliment." Nodding her head as she closed her eyes, then smiled a little.

But althought Ben and Lina perform a different acts, their minds regarding the sitting old-man are the same, that is "Lolicon..." thought both of them.

After chit-chatting for a while, they then move to another room, next to that room infact, and they sat in a circular table with a seat respectively and with a sitting position like this : Canopus, Lina, Old-Man, Biggest Man, Virginia.

Then Lina opened the conversation. " So... on what purpose am I ordered here today?" Asked Lina while starring everyone at the table one by one, one at a time, waiting for an answer.

"...Where to start.." Ben said.

"Let me explain it, 1 week ago, our specialist Doctor, Dr. Andrew Malony is declared to have been disappeared, and until now his traces cannot be found, the last person to have a contact with him was his co-workers, Dr. Charles Reinhart said that he was last seen at 2:00 AM on Saturday, when Dr. Charles was over with his overtime work and wanted to go home, he greet Dr. Andrew before coming home, and it looks like Dr. Andrew's job was still too many to be ignored, well it cant be helped, he was the head of the Magician Division for the Doctors, it seemed perfectly natural, but on the next day, the news of his disappearance began to circulate, as his habit of never skipping work except for certain reasons and of course he would have informed to the staff first if he wanted to skip a day or two, so four days ago, he has been designated as a lost person. " Virginia said while opening documents that are scattered around the table.

"...Then what am I going to do is searching for a missing people...? to be honest, intelligence work is not my forte, with the case 2 years ago, you should already know it Col. Virginia..." Lina said confused.

"Yes ofcourse, you dont have to worry about it, basically this is not the case for you, but there's a possibility that their disappearanced are caused by an organized kidnapping, and the possibility of said kidnapping was done by a very powerful group of Magicians... so that's why you are summoned here, Major Sirius." Virginia said as she smile towards Lina, a sign of her understanding.

"Their... disappearanced...? how many cases like these are actually happened..?" Asked Lina a little suprised by Virginia statement.

"... for these cases, since December of last year, and counting Dr. Andrew, there have been a total of 19 cases of miss-"

"JESUS!, THERE'S BEEN A CASE OF 19 PEOPLE MISSING AND IT STARTED IN DECEMBER LAST YEAR BUT YOU JUST TOLD ME RIG-"

"Lina, calm down..."

Before, Lina had shown only a small amout of shock, but right now, the shock was very clear on her face, she wanted to ask this and that, but before she throw her question all over the places and it would likely damaging her own reputation, Ben has already stopped her first.

Even after all of this, she's still a teenager huh.. thought Canopus.

"Im terribly sorry" Lina apologized sincerely while bowing her head, showing her Japanese ancestry behavior that had been flowing inside her blood.

"Nah.. no problem, its natural, considering the number of cases that have happened, but you just have been informed recently, I understand if you are angry Lina." Said the old man from earlier with a tone that implied a little pretentious for Lina taste.

"..." Canopus, Virginia, Big Guy, Lina.

"Ehm.., please continue, Col. Virginia." Said the oldman from before.

"As I said earlier, there have been 19 cases of people missing since December last year, and Everyone that has been missing are Magicians." Virginia said again.

"Are all of their datas available?, if there are any, please give it to me, I want to see all of their background." Said Lina while trying to control her rather overflowed curiosity.

"Yes, it's all available here, and maybe the opponent you're going to face is a strong one, even for a High Commander Stars like yourself, Lina, so be careful." Ben said, reminding her to be careful.

"Hmmm...? is the culprit already known? Or atleast there are some clue that leads to the culprit and make you said something like that Ben?" Asked Lina as she titled her head sideways as she widen her eyes and at the same time raised her eyebrows.

"No... it just that, there's only 1 more similiarity among the victims besides their identity as Magicians..." This time, Col. Virginia said that.

"Oohh? What is that then?" Lina asked, full of enthusiasm.

"All of the victims have high affinity towards Mental Interference Magic..." Said her.

"Wha-" LINA's SUPRISED.

To be continued...

* * *

 **That's for chapter two, hope you like it, dont except an update in the next few weeks, because tomorrow i'll going to France for study** **exchange program xD, well before that, i'll try to answer all of the Review from before.**

midoebulezz : dont worry, I plan to finish it, as long as im alive xD

Shiva : well, i've already planned what the route i would take for my fic, and dont worry, if tatsuya isnt badass, then he's not tatsuya... so i'll try to always stick to his badassness lol

VJ666 : Thanks for the advice, I hope i'll improve in the future, well, and I believe almost everyone hates cliff-chan xD

Ghost Reader : a pairing huh? dunno man, atleast if i decedid on pairing in the future, i wont go with miyuki and mayumi because there're so many of their fic already, i'll go between Lina and Ayako perhaps... , but one of my friend keep bugging me to write a harem stroy, so just wait and see in the future xD

Andy & Code4Geass & YOURLORDANDMASTEROFINTERESTING : Thanks, and enjoy :))

MindForgedOne : **This is the chapter for you man, before i go to france HAHAHAHA xD**

 **well, that's all for today, hope all of you reader enjoying my work, and as always, sorry for the grammar error, infact if there are someone who wants to proof read me, i'll be happy to accept it, just DM me if you interested, and See ya in the next Chapter :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone and Whoa.., it has been a while hasnt it? its almost 2 months since my last update... but dont worry, im not dead yet xD , im still breathing well and good, it just that im really busy lately with a lot of projects that i need to complete at my student exchange program..., i dont even watch that many animes this season except SnS because of that, and also i dont have a time to read my followed and favorited fanfics too, that's too bad isnt it? xD, but luckily because of the coming Chirstmas, i finally get some free time to continue writing my weird story.**

 **well as you can see, im changing the previous title to the new title 'Yotsuba Tatsuya' to make it simple and because i also think that previous title are somewhat lame LMAO xD, i probably watch a lot of chinese/japan imperial movies while thinking about that title LEL, and for your informations, this Arc (operation arc) will contains 5 chapters, before we start with 3rd year Arc, and I'll change the cover picture whenever the arc has ended to match with the new Arc, so in the chapter 5, i'll change the current cover pic, with the new one :))**

 **and last but not least, Marry Christmas and Happy new year for those who celebrate it! and then without further ado, this is the 3rd chapter of 'Yotsuba Tatsuya', hope all of you can enjoy this sh*t and like always, sorry for the grammatical errors that probably will make you unconfortable, if you do find one, just point it out to me.**

 **cheers! from a hooman that conquers cats xD**

 **Disclaimer : If I owns Mahouka, Kuroba Ayako will get a lot of Screetime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Shiba Miyuki**

Yotsuba Residence

Early March, AD 2097

After the explanations from his 'mother' earlier, Tatsuya inspecting all the files that has been given to him, he reads and examines every single file in his hand, whether in a hard copy, or in a digital form. He inspected all of the digital files using some super computers which are contained in the room. He also thinks what his 'mother' has planned to do to return what have lost 11 years ago, albeit not everything of it while cheking those files, which, in retrospect, its impossible because there's no remnant nor trace from most of his lost emotions whether its in spiritual form if you can call it like that, as well as in physical form(his limbic system, his brain part) so he thought... but, is that true? Is that really the real thing that had been going on? Or is it just his misconception, who has very little knowledge of the operation he had 11 years ago and maybe there are some remnants of his brain cells and parts of his limbic system that had been eliminated 11 years ago still exist in someplace in this lab? Given his late mother, Shiba Miya's brain is stored well and still functioning in this Laboratory.

But to just keep some portion of the brain while trying to keep it working probably requires more effort than keeping the whole part of the brain, because, logically, after some parts of the brain are separated from its own system, a system that has been established since birth, of course those parts require a new place to stay to keep functioning and alive. So the possibility that there are some remnants of the brain cells that contain most of his emotions is very small, in fact, it can be categorized as impossible albeit as advanced as any technology owned by the mighty Yotsuba clan.

Tatsuya continues to inspect the files he holds right now as he thinks and eliminates the possibilities which his 'mother' can use to restore his long lost emotions, from the most absurd one, to the possibility that may be really possible while recalling their conversation earlier. He tinkering with the contents of the files and linked them to the discussion he and his 'mother' had just discussed, such as the immense endurance of pain that Tatsuya needed to restore his lost emotions, in accordance with his 'mother' statement.

After that he then looked at the past experiments that had been done by his predecessor, some are to him 11 years ago, some are'nt but still related to him to some extent, the data are very important indeed, that makes him wondering, Yotsuba Maya must have been serious with her offer to the extent of giving him these data, the one that can be said has almost zero loyalty to this clan, because in these data, there are many things that can be considered very taboo, even for a magician itself, a lot of 'inhuman' researches and experiments that had been done by those two Sisters contained in the data, and ofcourse if the data are leaked to the outside world, the chance for Yotsuba clan to be more ostracized and even become an Extra like some clan from 10MC or 18AH its highly possible.

After about 40 minutes had passed, Tatsuya finally got some little clues from the data he has read, until that little clues turn out to be a breakthrough in his mind after the next half an hour, and this breakthrough may be the solution that has been thought by his 'mother'.

"I see... I get it now, I think this is the only way that's not seems unlikely, but still... what is my endurance of pain gonna do with this method?"

While flipping through the pages of the documents he has, Tatsuya rubbed his chin with his right hand using his thumb and forefinger while taking out his thinking pose and disgesting the information from the data on his left hand.

There were a few knocks on the door where Tatsuya entered before, stopping his train of thought.

"Who's there?" Tatsuya asked to the person outside the door as he looked up from the documents he had been reading for awhile and turned his gaze toward the entrance of the room.

"It's me, Tatsuya-dono." The man did not say his name, but just from the tone of his voice and his call to Tatsuya, it's very clear who's the person standing behind the door.

"I brought some coffee and snacks for you by madam's order, she said that you probably would be in this room for long enough, but I did not have the access to enter this room, she told me to ask you to open the door from the inside, and I apologize if I interfere with your activities." Said that man whose name is Hayama Tadanori.

There was a moment of silence between them, the silence caused by Tatsuya who thinks for a moment without responding and Hayama awaiting that said response from inside the room.

After thinking for a few seconds, Tatsuya sharpened his eyes and used his 3rd innate ability, Elemental Sight to inspect the room next door, are there any suspicious things outside the door right now.

All he saw was a man with his average posture standing upright infront of the door with a Coffee set that contains a small cup and a medium-sized Coffee pot with porcelain material and also a bowl of light snacks, indicating that nothing was suspicious, Tatsuya thought.

Hayama itself is a magician, although not a powerful one, but he can feel a pair of stares which is for him and also a bit of magic power that has been casted towards him, or rather towards the room he is now standing, he just smiled thinly to respond the cautiousness of the person he is going to meet right now.

"That's fine, Hayama-san, I'll open the door." Tatsuya responds as he puts the files he holds on a nearby table and stands up from where he had been sitting, then walks up to the entrance of the room.

"Excuse me..." Hayama said as he bow his head slightly towards Tatsuya after he opened the door from the inside.

Seeing that Tatsuya just replied with a little nod while closing his eyes, and then let him in.

They both went back to the work center at that room, with Tatsuya sitting back on his previous chair and Hayama putting down the Coffee set and the snacks on the nearby table, he then pours the first pour for a coffee that Tatsuya will drink.

Tatsuya offers Hayama to sit in the chair next to him, but the offer has been gently rejected by Hayama while bowing his head slightly, then he said,

"I'm sorry Tatsuya-dono, but I have some business that I need to finish after this, maybe next time, I'm just here to give you some snacks and coffee on madam's command, and also to deliver a message from her..." Hayama said, letting go of his bow and correcting his posture.

"...Message?"

"Yeah, in the next 2 hours, she hopes that you do not entering her room, because she's preparing to take and enjoy her bath time right now."

"Ahh... so that's the message... okay then." Tatsuya said with a nod and releasing a little bit of sigh in the process.

"Then I'll excuse myself, Tatsuya-dono."

After that, Hayama bowed again before turning around and will leave the room, but by the time he turned and walked a few steps, Tatsuya threw a question that stopped his track.

"Hayama-san, can I ask you a few things?"

That's the question that came out of Tatsuya's mouth, and it may also be the beginning of other questions, perhaps..?

Turning around to face him, Hayama responded by showing his questioning face, then after awhile nodding his head and show his smiled face to the sitting man infront of him.

Tatsuya's eyebrows were wrinkled at those sight, a little suspicious by Hayama's behavior, before he finally asks.

"Do you know anything about the plan... that Clan Head will do to me? Did she mention anything?"

Hearing said question makes Hayama's smile that was just a little became slightly wider, indicating he knows something, but something Tatsuya could not comprehend, he thought.

"Well.. I wouldnt say if I dont, but I believe I'm not the right person for you to ask about that question, Tatsuya-dono, nor is the right person to answer that either..." Hayama said without changing his expression from before.

A response and an answer which are within his expectation, and he believe he doesnt need to push any further against the person infront of him right now, he thought.

"Hmmm.. alright then, thank you, Hayama-san." Tatsuya said while standing up from his chair and bowing down a little.

Hayama then replied his bow before leaving the room while telling Tatsuya to enjoy his time and he doesnt need to rush anything.

After that, Tatsuya continues his inspection which had stopped for awhile while eating snacks and drinking coffee that has been provided by Hayama-san earlier.

As always, fantastic coffee by Hayama-san, Tatsuya thought.

Back to the earlier problem, the way he has thought, althought this is the most believable way that he can think of for getting back what have lost 11 years ago, still the possibility for this method to succeed is also very small, he thought, does he have to bet and take the risks? And it could be just because of this, all of the operations that have been prepared will also fail? Or should he just skip this process and increase the precentage of Micro Brain transpalations? If he had the right to choose, Tatsuya will definitely choose the latter, because that is the most logical thing to do by his logically thinking and lack-emotional capacity he has right now.

He also believe that Micro Brain must be immediately implanted after the formation is complete, so that the brain cells contained within are quickly blend with the body systems and the possibility of damaging the Micro Brain becomes smaller if it has been planted immediately, but with the process of restoring his emotions that have been lost with this uncertain plan, surely it will greatly slow the process of planting it and can cause damage for the Micro Brain like functional disability, or maybe even worse is just not becomes defective, but lost most of its functions and magic power contained therein if left long enough outside of the human body systems, because even for the current Yotsuba Family technology and system, its still unlikely to sustain the quality of their experimental results given the delicate structure of the Micro Brain, an organ that has been resized.

And after all, a system whatever it is, would be better if it's quickly installed or implanted and let it run in a place that has been designed for it... he thought, with all sorts of considerations he had imagined.

"What a foolish plan... what she was thinking when she suggested me to do this?"

Tatsuya, a man of logic, a person who can be categorized as one of the smartest men in Japan, and probably even in the World, cannot comprehend what is in the brain of a woman named Yotsuba Maya, no matter how hard he tries, his logic continues to oppose the stupid plan that his 'mother' has suggested.

However, the whole plan and data he holds today, all of them are from his 'mother' and if he takes the next operation, he really cannot do it alone, he needs his 'mother' support to do all of this that was what he got after reading almost all of the data. Honestly, he, who dreams of being a skilled Magic Technician/Engineer, hoping that he could becomes a magician who is an expert with magic that have numerous concepts and processes which are complicated, and not really as a combat magician who actually needs only a few processes of spell that he now is very much more than enough to be categorized as one, and probably more than that, a Super Magician Combatant perhaps? He thought while smilling a little. Then out of nowhere, he was offered a way by his 'mother' to have that ability, it just like a dream come true, of course he would be happy to accept it. But with the peculiarities that lies within his 'mother's' plan like wanting to restore his emotions, makes him hasitating to take the risk, thinking that he probably already good enough to protect, support, and stand by Miyuki side both now and in the future when she will take the throne and leads this Cursed Family.

"Huuh.. Looks like I should contact Miyuki as fast as possible and ask her to come here after I've finished inspecting all these files, and summarize the key points, and then I'll ask her opinion about this matter. " Tatsuya concludes all of this after considering all the possibilities he got, while pulling out his breath, then decided to consult Miyuki.

Well, after all, Tatsuya is Tatsuya, and he being Tatsuya, makes everything is about Miyuki for him.

* * *

Shiba Residance

Night time.

A girl, who has a beautiful and cute face with her short purple hair and her body that is not to tall, nor too short but has a very fit body for a woman, identifying some heavy exercises she do or an enhanced body that she or her predecessor may done before. That girl is doing one of her favorite routine in this house as a maid, a routine called as Cleaning, while singing some melody of the current popular song in a low voice, afraid to be heard by her mistress, one of the owner of said house, and if that happens, she may be so ashamed that she cannot look at her mistress's eyes for the rest of the day, until tomorrow morning.

Yeah, that girl is a pretty shy and a bit rigid girl, a Guardian assigned to protect and look after the next head of Yotsuba Clan, an Augmented Magician from Sakura series whose name is Sakurai Minami, a niece of the late Sakurai Honami who has passed away almost 5 years ago in Okinawa.

Minami continues her favorite routine from wiping the tables, sweeping the floor, to washing and arraging the clothes before finally there are some ringing from the phone in the living room, indicating a phone call, stopping her track.

Minami then rushed to the living room while fixing up her clothes to look acceptable, preparing to respond the call, but by the time she reached the living room and saw the origin of the call that reads "Yotsuba Main House" the color of her face has disappeared instantly, her face was immediately pale and confused, while turning her head left and then right with her look of confusion, whether she should pick up the phone or wait for her mistress to finish with her affairs and informed her that there was a phone call from the Main House...

Long enough Minami thought while gazing the phone, but the ring of the call are still not stopping, and after a few minutes, she decided to pick up the phone while taking a deep breath and preparing her best words to the caller who will appear on the screen later.

And then came out a familiar face for her one the screen, a man she knows very well, seeing the face of that man who appear on the screen, not the face of the 'Demon King' itself made Minami released her relieved sigh and returning the color to her face again in the process.

Looking at that, Tatsuya just stared while raising his eyebrows.

"Good evening, Tatsuya-sama" Minami said while bowing his head infront of the screen.

"Minami huh...? Where's Miyuki right now?"

"Miyuki-sama isnt available right now, she's taking her bath, maybe she'll finish in about 15 minutes or so..."

"Heeh, how unusual.., usually both of you will always bath togather...?" Tatsuya said while raising his eyebrows, a sign of a little curiousity.

"Errr.. Im sorry but.. I've already taking my bath this afternoon when Miyuki-sama was still busy with her project." Minami said while bowing her head a little and avoiding Tatsuya's gaze.

"...No need to feel sorry about that, and tell Miyuki that I've called her after she's finished with her bath." Tatsuya said with a small laugh while scratching his head with his left hand at the awkward atmosphere that came out of nowhere, he thought...

"Understood... " Minami said while nodding.

Seeing no more thing that he need to talk to her, Tatsuya ends their conversations up there.

"Well then... good evening, Minami." Tatsuya said while slightly bowing from his sitting position.

"Good evening, Tatsuya-sama." Minami replied, bowing down too, a bow that almost reach 90 degress...

After that, she let go of her bow and correcting her posture, then saw the big screen infront of her once more, that screen has turned to black, indicating a call that has been disconnected from the other side.

Having finished responding to Tatsuya's call, Minami then hurried to continue her routine at home while waiting for her mistress to finish her bath so she can deliver the message that has been given to her earlier.

* * *

Yotsuba Main House

After the phone call.

After that, Tatsuya keep sitting on the Main House public call room that close to the entrance of that house while enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and some snacks provided by the maids at this house, but unexpectedly, he saw a familiar figure entering the Residence in her particular style, a very beautiful woman with her red characteristic outift, long wavy hair, as well as her usual or rather unusual clothes(?)... because of many decorations such as ribbons and trims that makes her look younger and childish. The girl walked from the entrance with her elegant conduct as she looked around the room until her eyes finally met him.

"...Tatsuya-san..?" Said the girl while widening her eyes and then opened her mouth to make a shape of 'O', a little big for her taste actually.

A few seconds after that, aware of her 'un-lady-like' behavior, the girl quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands in a cross shape while turning her gaze slightly from Tatsuya, her face flushed because of her embarrassment.

Seeing that, Tatsuya just smiled thinly and said "it has been awhile... , Ayako."  
The girl infront of Tatsuya is Kuroba Ayako, one of his cousins, a member of Kuroba Family, Yotsuba's Branch Family, an all-arounded and very talanted magician especially in the field of infiltration, with her signature magic _Perfect Diffusion._

"Sorry for earlier..., and yes, it has been" Ayako replied to Tatsuya's words as she put her arms together and placed her hands in front of her body, then bowed her head slightly, her act of courtesy for the guy infront of her. "Good to see you Tatsuya-san, though, it's unusual to see you in the Main House..." she continued again.

"Yeah, I was called here by the Clan Head."

"Maya-sama...?" Ayako said a bit suprised that Tatsuya's here is because of the order from the Clan Head itself, and his matter in here are probably with the Clan Head too. There's also the stranger thing than that, the oddity that Ayako thinks from the first time she saw him here on this day, that is...

"Miyuki-san isnt with you...? as far as I know, if Maya-sama wants something from you, she will definitely pass it through Miyuki, or Hayama-san... " Ayako said, revealing her mind.

"No, she's busy right now doing her project before the new school year begins, you also should know about that right..?" Tatsuya said while widening his smile for the girl infront of him.

Even if Miyuki gets a lot of projects or tasks to do, it doesnt mean that she can just not be present at the order of the Clan Head, whether the Head wanted something from her, or something from Tatsuya through her, so maybe the reason why Tatsuya is here alone is something that deeply concerns him and maybe hardly anything related to Miyuki to the extent that the Head calls him to met her alone, atleast that's what Ayako thinks.

After a few seconds of silence, Tatsuya asked Ayako, "What about you? Where's Fumiya? "

Hearing Tatsuya's questions, Ayako then stopped from her train of thought.

"Ohh.. Im the same as you, I was called here alone, although not directly by Maya-sama..." She then continued. "Actually Fumiya wanted to come along, but he cant, because he was invited by Otou-sama to go to our villa in Okinawa for some examination(?)" She said while questioning her own words, then continued. "Besides, a mission that will be given by Hayama-san only needs me in its paper..." Ayako said, then paused a little because of hesitating whether she should just asks a question that has been circling in her head for awhile...

Until finally, Tatsuya cut off Ayako words that has been stopped for a while with his own statement.

"And you think this is somewhat related to my presence right here right now?" He said while staring at Ayako's eyes quite sharply, the smile that had been on his lips is gone as if swallowed up by earth.

Seeing that, Ayako's face became a bit tense, and she also somewhat trying to avoid Tatsuya's gaze directly, intimidated by him.

But Ayako ultimately decided to let out what was disturbing her mind by agreeing Tatsuya's statemnt from before.

"Yeah, somehow... and also the timing is too convenient to be called coincidence isnt it?, are we going to do a mission togather...? "

"And if not, then what exactly the reason Tatsuya-san is summoned here..?" Ayako said as she ventured to look back at Tatsuya's eyes, as her eyes met again with Tatsuya's, his slightly horrific look from before is already gone and turned to his usual tease-smile, making Ayako sure that Tatsuya is just playing around with her.

"Tatsuya-san..." Ayako said while showing her little pouting face, making her looks more cute in Tatsuya and probably in any guy mind.

Tatsuya then laughed a little because of that, making Ayako more annoyed by him.

"Haha.. rest assured, it has nothing to do with you, your tasks probably will be a negotiating mission that you often do, or they need your innate magic in its mission." Tatsuya said, stating the fact.

Hearing Tatsuya's statement, makes Ayako sure that Tatsuya already knows about the reason he has been called today, she racked her brain, guessing what exactly the reason is... maybe this has something to do with his engagement with Miyuki.. or maybe it just a trivial matter like his work as Taurus Silver? OHH! It must have something to do with Miyuki soon-to-be-coming birthday, and Maya Oba-sama probably wants to celebrate it publicly as Yotsuba Family then Maya-sama and Tatsuya-san are planning for that, that's for sure! Ayako thought.

She actually wanted to set aside Miyuki based on her opinion from before, about the reason why Tatsuya here alone may have almost nothing to do with Miyuki, but after thinking many times, and then ultimately Ayako speculation of Tatsuya, cannot be separated from Miyuki, because Tatsuya-Miyuki's image is already too strong to be separated she thinks.

And in the end, thinking of Miyuki, her rival, constantly, makes her face slightly wrinkled.

Tatsuya, like he can read her thoughts finally said something. " You are thinking too much.." while showing his smile back like before, looking at Ayako's behavior that turning her head around here and there while standing, making it so funny to be seen from a sitting position by Tatsuya, he then continues.

"Is not something like that, and its hardly anything to do with Miyuki, so stop putting on your sullen face and if your meeting time is still far from start, then sit down here, and we can continue the talk." Tatsuya said as he invited Ayako to sit by extending his right hand slightly towards the chair infront of him and showing her bending palm in the process.

Tatsuya's statement makes Ayako's face reddened again from embarrassment, before she finally corrected her posutre to stand tall, and directed her right hand that has been shaped to form a fist to her mouth then start coughing.

"Ehm.. N-no.. my meeting time is almost there, Tatsuya-san, but..." Ayako paused for awhile, then looked left and right, making sure that no one was around them, before she bent slightly towards Tatsuya and continued her sentences. "If that's not about Miyuki, then what's that about..? If you do not want others to know, I will keep my mouth shut, I swear." She said in a low voice while putting her index finger on her lips, the oath gesture.

They were in that position for long enough, staring at each other in a very close proximity, to the extent that they could feel each other breaths, if anyone saw both of them from afar, that person might think they were kissing each other passionately while the girl is bending towards the boy, after awhile, Ayako's face back to red again for the 3rd time today because of the position and she only got a teasing smile from Tatsuya as a respond, without a single word came out from his mouth, she then cannot stand it anymore and finally retreated then stood back, correcting her posture again, while pulling and breathing out her breath regulary, try to calm her heart beat, she then thinks that her method is always not worked for the guy infront of her while showing her annoyed face for a bit.

"W-well, if Tatsuya-san doesnt want to tell me, then that's fine, I-I'll excuse myself..." there are still some shade of red on her face when she said that, well.. it was a result of her own actions, Tatsuya thought, with a smile on his face.

Ayako then bowed her head before she turned around, Tatsuya heard a little sound as 'Hm'from her that sounds a little annoyed before she finally goes to leave the place Tatsuya was sitting, and probably headed to meeting room before Tatsuya's voice stopping her tracks.

"Im not sure if I may to tell you or another people the reason Im here right now, so that's why I choose not to, after all, sooner or later, you and the rest of this family probably will know that reason, and if you still can not get rid of your curiosity with what I told you just now, then feel free to ask the Clan Head for the details, Ayako... "

Hearing what Tatsuya had said earlier makes Ayako turned her head to look towards Tatsuya again, even though what she found was not Tatsuya's gaze, but Tatsuya who wasnt looking towards her, instead looked towards the phone device that ringing just now, signaling a phone call before he finally stood up from his chair and prepared to take the call.

Seeing that, Ayako just responded without waiting him to look at her with,"Ask Maya Oba-sama heh...?, I'd rather wait if Tatsuya-san said so, instead of going through that pit of hell." Ayako smiled playfully when she said that before she turning back again to leave the place and head towards the meeting room.

"Yeah, it's better that way, and good luck on your mission, Ayako..." Tatsuya said with a smile, a smile that slightly identical to Ayako's smile, while turned his face towards Ayako's way, seeing her walks off, looking for a moment until her silhouette was out of sight, before he finally received the call that he had been waiting for.

Then finally came a figure that Tatsuya was waiting since 20minutes ago, a woman who is very beautiful, if there are perfect women in terms of appearance in this world, then that woman who's on screen infront of Tatsuya right now must be one of them, from the body shape until the shape of her face, everything is perfect, and that beauty seems like more prominent today because of her current outfit, althought he thinks that her outfit are probably a little out of place for this occasion...

"Onii-sama..." greeted his sister, with her typical expression, first a slightly sad expression, then after sometime, turned to an excessive happy expression, well.. like always, if she met her lovely brother ofcourse.

Seeing the behavior and his sister's outfit, Tatsuya can only smiled resignedly, and he just thinks that maybe after she heard Tatsuya was calling her from Minami, she became impatient and wanted to call her dear Onii-sama as soon as possible.

"Miyuki... you should change your clothes first before calling, I can wait..." Tatsuya said while slightly shook his head, a trait that wasnt noticed by Miyuki.

Yes, his sister who is on the screen right infront of Tatsuya is still wearing her white bath robes, with her deep-black straight hair that still looks slightly wet, and her after-bathing face that looks like a sparkling snow, all of that just add the beauty of hers, the beauty of someone who should not be able to be add anymore, luckily, the man who's her speaking partner is not an ordinary man, but a man whose most of his emotions and urges has been limited to the extent of almost nonexistent, well althought the limiting system is not applicable if it related to that girl on the screen, his sister, but he still not an ordinary man, he already used to seeing things like that, if it were an ordinary man who saw Miyuki like this, especially that man, yes that man, the direct descendant of a Clan from the Ten Master Clan that bears number 1 on their names, that man might have fainted on the spot, but well.. who knows?

"Minami-chan said there was a call from Onii-sama because of some important matters, so I rushed after bathing and did not want to make Onii-sama wait for me." She said with her typical 10000 volts smile, making the screen faced by Tatsuya getting brighter if that possible.

Tatsuya then recalling his conversation with Minami, and he believes that he never said anything about 'important matters', he just asks Minami to tell Miyuki to call him if she already finished with her bath.. Tatsuya thought.

But well, whatever, he already got his purpose, lets go to the point.

"Well, I just want to let you know that Okaa-sama, the Clan Head, has given me a pretty extreme offer..."

As she plays with her hair that still slightly wet since earlier, she then heard the word 'Okaa-sama' and followed by 'offer' makes her widening her eyes while stopping her previous activity.

"Offer? ... what kind of offer?"

"Can you go to the Main House 3 to 4 days later? Then when you already here, we will talk about it togather, ofcourse with Okaa-sama too..."

Knowing that she will meet with the Head of that Household makes Miyuki's expression becomes a little dark and a bit downcasted, there are still some fears that came out and radiating from her face, even after she has been declared as the next Head of Yotsuba Family, but the name 'Yotsuba Maya' itself is still contains so much weight on her.

"is it about us? If its about us, what else that woman needs from us...?" Miyuki said with all her negative thoughts.

"Dont worry, its mostly concern about me, not you, but the matters are a bit heavy, so I need your approval after Okaa-sama and I informed you the details of said offers.

"Another mission..? is it dangerous...? " Miyuki replaces her expression into a more worrisome expression for her beloved Onii-sama.

Tatsuya just smiled seeing that then replied.

"No, its not a mission, and I believe its not that dangerous too, atleast with my capability."

"You believe...? Not Sure...?" Miyuki slightly raised her voice in that sentence, also her worries to Tatsuya too, before she finally continued.

"Did they torment you or something..? cause it just too strange, suddenly you called 'that person' with Ok-" Her words had been cut off by Tatsuya with his gesture by placing his right index finger towards his lips while voicing "ssssttt..." in a low voice but can still be heard by the other person on the screen which she considers to be an adorable act, but then she also feel sorry about her high tone and behavior from before, so she apologized.

"Pardon my behavior, Onii-sama..." Miyuki said that then bowing her head slightly infront of the screen.

"It's fine.. , Okaa-sama even said that you will like the offer, so dont worry," Tatsuya said with his smile and raised his palms forward,indicating that was fine, before he continued, "but I hope you can come in 3 to 4 days, to hear about the offer, and if you cannot come, maybe I probably turn the offer down..."

"Yes, I'll go there Onii-sama, my project are mostly done too, so I can, even if my tasks and project arent finished yet, if Onii-sama asks me, I'll go wherever you ask." Miyuki said while bowing her head with her interwined hands infront of her stomach, then threw her typical smile towards Tatsuya.

Seeing that, Tatsuya then choose to tease his little sister for a bit while showing his evil smile for a moment that slip by Miyuki's notice.

"Its good then, I too, wanna see my beautiful sister in person in 3 to 4 days later, because a day without Miyuki is like there seems to be less happiness for me." He said with his typical-sincere smile for his only sister.

"Haaa... Onii-sama Taraaa." She replied her brother's words while holding and rubbing her face that was quite red from his teasing with her right hand.

After that, they talked for a long time, ranging from what Tatsuya did there, how the people treat him there right now, what food he had eaten from this morning until this late evening, without offending that 'offer' from Yotsuba Maya in the slightest, after sometime, they both decided to change their standing position and are already seating on their respective chair in their place, Tatsuya actually is fine even if he isnt sitting, but because of Miyuki constant pleading, saying that if he wont seat, then she wont too, makes him gave up and take a chair to sit, after a while, they decided to call it a day, with a conversation that lasted approximately 1 hour 42minutes.

"Well then Miyuki, we probably should end this conversation today, and continue at our next meeting."

Hearing Tatsuya's words, Miyuki's face became a little grim, and there was a long silence between them, maybe for about 30seconds, before Miyuki finally choose to break the silence with her question or rather a request, though with some hesitation.

"So.. Onii-sama isnt go home tonight and probably for weeks..., ...Can Miyuki call Onii-sama tomorrow or the day after for several times... of course if Onii-sama is not busy!"

Tatsuya just smiled after hearing that.

"Sure, there's always a time for you, Miyuki..., dont worry." Tatsuya said, widening his smile, making Miyuki's expression turned to 180 degrees, from grim to smile brightly.

But not long after her smile was thrown, her face changed again, became a little cynical, making Tatsuya wondering, what else happened to his sister...

Until the answer that he seek finally answered with Miyuki's next question.

"By the way, is Ayako-san also there in the Main House..?"

Hearing that question, making Tatsuya let out his sigh, before he finally confirmed Miyuki's question.

"Yes, infact, I talked to her for a bit earlier, it seems like she was also called here, perhaps to work on a mission from the clan."

If ordinary people are asked a question like before, the first thing they probably would ask is how could Miyuki know that Ayako is in the Main House? But Tatsuya already know how, because Ayako had peeked into the room where Tatsuya is now sitting, before leaving the Main House even without turning around and seeing it directly, just with his Elemental Sight, when Tatsuya and Miyuki are still excitedly talking infront of their respective screens, that's what Miyuki might see, Ayako peeked face, causing her to ask Tatsuya right now.

Ayako probably wants to greet and go back to chat with Tatsuya, but seeing Tatsuya who's still talking with Miyuki, she may have undoing her intention, Tatsuya thought.

"Called..? she too..? is it related with Oba-sama offer?" and start again, Miyuki with all her negative thoughts.

Seeing this, Tatsuya replied with his visible certainty so that there's no more doubt on his sister.

"No, not at all, her case and my is totally different, I've discussed that with her before, even before our call began."

"Hmmm.. is that so?" Miyuki said with her questioning but somewhat playfully tone, while hoping some assurance from Tatsuya.

"Yeah it is, then, if there's nothing else to discuss, we should call it a day, and I'll wait for your presence in the Main House later, see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon and Good Night Onii-sama, sleep well."

"You too Miyuki, dont stay up too late, I even hope that you sleep right after this call has ended."

"I'll Try..." Miyuki said a bit hesitantly, making Tatsuya just let out his little sigh slowly for the respond.

"Haa... Then, Good Bye." Not forgetting to gave his lovely sister his usual smile for the last time on that night.

"Good Bye, Onii-sama." Miyuki said as she bowed her head towards the screen, before their respective screen finally turned dark, a sign of disconnected call.

After that, Tatsuya felt a bit hungry and wanted to grab some dinner before continuing his study, he went from the living room where he called Miyuki, towards where the maids are located, namely the backroom, to request some food that is not too heavy, and even if the maids already dissmised themself, he probably make it himself in the kitchen near that place, that's the goal he has in mind before the call of a familiar person stopping his track.

"Tatsuya-dono, Madam asked for your presence in her room right now." Said that head butler in this household.

Tatsuya then turned his head towards the origin of said sound before saying. "Alright, I'll go there, but Hayama-san, can you prepare some food that are not too heavy for me later on? If you're not so busy of course." Tatsuya said to the man infront of him, seeing one of the maids of this house that he would be looking for earlier just appeard infront of him, the head one infact, surely he wouldnt miss this chance, although he must face with this house owner first though.

"As you wish Tatsuya-dono..., and, any request perhaps?" Hayama said as he bow his head a little, an act of courtesy.

"Everything is fine, just dont give me too heavy food. " Tatsuya said as he raised his palm of his right hand and slightly pushing the hand foward.

"Okay, then excuse me.." Hayama said as he let go of his bow earlier, then turned backward to go to the kitchen.

Tatsuya then rushed to go to the room of this Household master.

Just one knock Tatsuya do in the door of Yotsuba Maya's room, the occupant who are inside responded immediately with the word "Enter", a sign that she may have been waiting for him even when he still on call with Miyuki.

"Excuse me.."

Tatsuya opened the door as he said that words, then he bow slightly towards the woman that has been sitting casually in her private room.

Then he continues, to the point.

"Hayama-san said you wanted to see me, is it about Miyuki?"

"Hn, so how?" Yotsuba Maya said that while she put her tea cup that she probably had been drinking since earlier, there's only 1 cup on the table, and she also did not tell Tatsuya to sit, this probably a sign that the conversation will be quick.

"She agreed to come here in 3 to 4 days, then we'll tell her your offer directly."

Maya then lifted her tea cup while hearing that, drink her tea a little, then smiled, a smile that has been covered by the tea cup which is right infront of her beautiful lips.

"Hmmm.. is that so? It was a wise choice not to tell it directly to her on the phone."

"And I also cant wait to see my cute and lovely niece." She said as she put down her teacup, her smile still clung on her lips as she said that.

After a few seconds Tatsuya stood still, there's no word came out from the two of them, Tatsuya then concluded that what this woman wants to do are just this, and end their conversation right here.

"Well then, if there's nothing else you need from me, then I'll excuse myself."

"Hn, Good night and Sleep well, Tatsuya-san.

Slighly shocked by the words of the woman infront of him, but it just briefly passed his eyes before being replaced by his usual expression, he then thinks for a second in his inner monolouge that is 'as if i can sleep peacefully in this house.' He just replied Maya's words with a "Yeah" as he bowed slightly to her, and went out of the room quickly, then go to his next destination, the kitchen, to grab his food. By the time he got near enough from the kitchen, he did not feel any presence of anyone from there, and he thinks his food probably had been delivered into his room and decided to just go to the room that has been prepared for him to stay in this house for awhile.

He then enters the room that contains a king sized bed, a television, some high-end laptop that he can use to study and inspecting the files he brought from Lab, the files itself are locked in a Locked Box that he took from the Lab, he also made his own code to open that Box so that no one can carelessly access it, there are also the food he had ordered from Hayama-san on the table, 2 Sandwiches and an Orange juice, enough to satisfy his hunger before he resumed his study on the files. He study for about 2 to 3 hours until past midnight before he finally decide to stop and call it a day then get ready for bed.

* * *

Yotsuba Residence

4 Days Later.

Miyuki, who has been picked up by a driver from Yotsuba Main House had arrived safely, she comes alone, leaving Minami to take care of their house in Tokyo when she goes to the Main House for a few days.

Miyuki, Tatsuya, and Maya are sitting inside Maya's private room, the same place when Tatsuya recieved the offer and basic information that Maya gave to him, also about the secrets of his past operation 11 years ago on 4 days before.

Miyuki sits next to Tatsuya with Yotsuba Maya sitting infront of them, there are 3 cups of tea served by the maids from this Household.

Tatsuya and Maya then began to tell everything that they had discussed to Miyuki, from the secret of Tatsuya's operation 11 years ago, some experimental details that had been done to Tatsuya also told to her, getting a very dark response from Miyuki, then after that, they finally bring Miyuki into 4th Lab and show her the full brain of Shiba Miya, her late mother, which only worsen the situation.

"You keep this stuff inside this Lab, Oba-sama...?" Miyuki said while looking at Yotsuba Maya meaningfully, at this moment, Tatsuya just keep quite and let all the explanation done by Maya.

"Yeah.., in this lab, there are a lot of results from the past experiments we have done, including your brother, he is one of that said results, as a successor to be the next Head, sooner or later, you should know about this matter." Maya said with her typical smile towards Miyuki, a smile which makes Miyuki reluctant to argue, but in the end even if she doesnt said it out loud, she decided that if she becomes the Head, she will stop all the ridiculous processes the lab are doing, moreover, this Lab is the source of her dear Onii-sama suffering, then imprisoned and tied up to this cursed family.

Seeing Miyuki's expression makes Maya smiled meaningfully, making her like she knows what Miyuki's way of thinking.

After that, Maya continues her explanations of contents from the Lab to Miyuki, such as Magic Sequences, Magic Tools, Organs, Corpses, even up to trial data. Miyuki's own making was also briefly discussed by Maya. There was also the past experiments, the failures and the successes they have accomplished in this Lab, and last but not least, Maya also told Miyuki about the goals and dreams of Yotsuba Clan, just as what she told Tatsuya 4 days ago with indirectly mentioning about the _Sponsor_ by using the words like 'those people' which is still poorly understood by Miyuki.

After she finished her slightly long explanations, they leave the Lab and come back to Maya's private room, and sitting in their respective chair earlier, the time for Maya to tell the things that Miyuki really wants to know is finally arrived, those words makes the color on Miyuki's face disappear like it has been decomposed by Tatsuya's spell.

"Back to the case, the next experiment that this Lab will be doing is an experiment on Tatsuya-san, that's the offer he mentions to you."

Miyuki herself who had been trying to control her emotions since earlier, hearing those words just makes her mood worsened. The atmosphere around them was growing colder, a sign of her magic power that would go out of control because of her unstable emotions, but it did not last long, a soft touch on her right shoulder that she knows so well makes her look to the right then saw his usual soft smile, a gentle smile only for her, a gentle smile that no one have ever seen other than herself, yes, a smile from her lovely Onii-sama.

"Its fine, I already said it right?, it will not be as bad as you think, so be calm and let she finished her words." Tatsuya said without dropping his smile.

Miyuki responded by bowing her head towards Tatsuya and then Maya while apologizing for her somewhat childish behavior.

"Haaa... both of you makes me jealous, seriously." Maya said as she smiled playfully, which only got a flat face as a replied by Tatsuya and a little shy red-cheeked by Miyuki.

After that, Maya continues her explanations in a serious voice.

"Well then, you already know about the reason of Tatsuya's operation 11 years ago right? And about the AMCA deficiency..., so my offer for Tatsuya is to replace the AMCA he has now with the natural one, using your late mother's legacy I've shown earlier in the way I've been discussed with Tatsuya-san before. You do not have to worry, Tatsuya-san has a stronger endurance than anyone you know, and such experiment will hardly hurt him, I'm sure you know that, Miyuki-san."

"So, what do you think? Tatsuya-san just want to get your approval first before he do the operation, that's why you're called here today, he just cant decided what he wants without involving you..."  
Maya said, looking at Miyuki deeply, emphasizing her points.

Listening to Maya's offer, Miyuki thinks for a moment, then takes a deep breath before finally asking her question to Maya.

"Then what's the benefit for you, or for Yotsuba Clan, if that operation and experiment is done...?" Miyuki actually wants to continue her words with 'and isnt most of you all Yotsuba Family members are hating Onii-sama and always try to knock him off every chance you had?' but decided to stop and let her words just be like that.

"Well, ofcourse with Tatsuya who gained new strength and can use Systematic type Magic freely and especially if he can inhert Miya's innate Magic, Mental Design Interference, it is ofcourse will be very useful and welcomed to the Yotsuba clan with new power increases for Tatsuya, and for our clan, and last but not least, it will also benefit both of you, by removing Tatsuya's steorotype that he cannot use Systematic type Magic properly, isnt it?"

That's what Maya said, but Tatsuya knows it's not as simple as she mentioned before, given his discussion with Maya 4 days ago and with Kuroba Mitsugu in the new year's eve, so its probably just her way to lure Miyuki to agreed with the operation.

"But you do not answered my first question, what's the benefit for YOU, Oba-sama?" Miyuki said, emphasizing her point there, because previously, her first question about that is ignored by Maya.

Taking her cup of tea and drinking it for awhile, Maya sighed for long enough after that, before she finally answering Miyuki's question, " Ha..., honestly, I just want to get rid of that stupid steorotype just like you, Miyuki-san, nothing more, nothing less, because in fact, I too, care about Tatsuya-san well being." Maya said as she put her teacup, staring into Miyuki's eyes with a cold glance, no smile on her face, makes Miyuki changed her expression to be a little stiff.

Miyuki really eager to shout "Bullshit" to that witch face, recalling what she had done to her and Tatsuya, always puts pressure on them, limiting their freedom, making demands on Tatsuya through her, and just stand still without doing anything when Tatsuya had been insulted by another member, even by another servant, she really wants to do that to the witch infront of her, but she choose not to, and just take a deep breath, keep silent and not questioning any further.

Before she finally makes her response.

"If that's the case, then if Onii-sama agreed to do that, then I'll be happy to approve too, there's no reason for me to prohibit the development of Onii-sama, as long as it does not harm him in any way." Miyuki said as she bowed slightly towards Maya, her hands are intertwined on her thighs, an act of courtesy.

"If you said so, then I will choose to not take the offer, because in my opinion, I am now more than enough to keep your well being safe and help or assist you when you become the Clan Head later on." Tatsuya said starring at Miyuki with a smile, making Miyuki a bit suprised that she showed by widening her eyes while starring at Tatsuya's.

"Are you sure Onii-sama...? Miyuki is fine with everything Onii-sama wishes to."

"Yes, after all I never care what people say to me, as long as they do not bother or harm you, Im fine with that." Tatsuya said while slightly leaning his face towards Miyuki, making Miyuki blush in the process and said,

"Onii-sama..." with her usual tone and face.

After that, Tatsuya turned his eyes to Maya, her face is still the same since before, calm and collected, even after hearing both him and Miyuki's responses, just observing the interaction between Miyuki and himself, there's no sign that she will speak even after he and Miyuki conversation has ended, making he choose to break the silence instead by emphasizing their choice.

"So its pretty much like that, Oba-ue, we choose to not participating in the project." Tatsuya said.

There was silence again for sometime after Tatsuya's statement, the silence that Miyuki used to ask something that has been bothering her since earlier, she leaned her lips close to Tatsuya's ear and whispered to him, asking about why he changed his call to Maya again, even though 4 days ago, he calls Maya as Okaa-sama.

Miyuki's somewhat innocent question makes Tatsuya smile a little before replying also in a whisper, that it was a command, to call Maya as a Mother in a public and networking call, because there may be a spy in our family situations, Miyuki just nodded understood.

Not long afterwards, Maya then finally talk with her slightly disappointed voice while sighing.

"Haaa... that's too bad then, even though I hope Tatsuya-san can stand side by side with Miyuki-san in the same position within our family when the operation is considered success, but if that's the case then it cant be helped." Maya said in a disappointed sound, but somehow, after a few seconds later, her somewhat-pretend disappointed expression turned into a smile expression for a while, before turning into disappointed again, and she resumed her words.

"Then I guess the project for restoring what have lost 11 years ago is canceled too huh...?" Maya said while scratching her head a bit.

Hearing that, Miyuki responded with curiosity. "What have lost 11 years ago ?"

"Your brother's emotions and urges." Maya said with her devilish smile, like a predator who successfully bind her target.

Hearing Maya's statement makes Miyuki's eyes opened so wide on that day, with "Are you joking?" all over her face, before she finally stood and leaned her body towards Maya while keep her body weight with her hands on table, staring at Maya closely before finally saying.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? OBA-SAMA..., BUT HOW? Isnt it something that has already lost and cant be recovered..." Miyuki said with her shocked face that can no longer she holds.

"Ofcourse I am, if Im not, I wont said that in the first place."

Miyuki's face which had always been dark and bleak when she talked to Maya, turned into a shining one this time, with her unbearable smile, hearing Maya's statement.

Unlike before, this time Miyuki didnt even ask what was the reason of Maya, the merit of her, of Yotsuba clan, if Tatsuya's emotions and urges are restored, all she has in mind is just taking the possibility and do it.

Maya just smiled more widely seeing that.

Since the death of Sakurai Honami and her rescue by Tatsuya as well as her knowing Tatsuya's secret for the first time 5 years ago in Okinawa, never once Miyuki felt happy in the presence or talking to the woman known as Yotsuba Maya, the woman infront of her right now, but today, in this day, in this hour, this very second, the first time since 5 years ago, she was happy when talking with the woman infront of her for the first time since then, to the extent that she cannot hold her smile.

"Yeah, basically what i wanted to do is just the same as you, Miyuki-san, releasing Tatsuya from his cage, and if you ask me why, what is the reason I do that, it just for my own entertainment." Maya said while extending her smile which should already cant be extended anymore.

Tatsuya could only stare at both of them in resignation, thinking that she got her, before his eyes met with Maya's, Maya then show her smug face, with an expression that can be read as 'I will always get what I want' while looking at Tatsuya, which he responded with just a sigh.

Miyuki then correcting her posture, bowing her head in apology because of her somewhat impudent behavior from earlier which Maya replied with 'no problem' while lifting her palms and shake it infront of her.

Then Miyuki back to sit and look at Tatsuya, she then said,

"I think you should take that chance, Onii-sama..." Miyuki said as she show Tatsuya a little-pleading face.

Seeing that, Tatsuya just sighed, before he said the words he had said earlier.

"Are you serious, Miyuki...? I already said it before right? I think I now are more than enough to take care of you, or is there still something that lacking from me right now..?" Tatsuya said, trying to strike his sister.

"No!, its not like that Onii-sama, believe me, I just want to set you free, like what I've promised long ago..."

"Haaa... then what if I do not want to be freed ? If I dont mind and its enough to be just like this..?" Tatsuya said with a sigh, again and again, before he finaly continued his words.

"Besides, unlike Natural MCA or Micro Brain transpalation, returning my emotions may be much riskier than the things I mentioned just now, Its not that Im afraid or something, its just that if by chance I fail, and lose my magic power, or even worst, Im death, then who will take care of you the way I do?" Tatsuya said as he stare at Miyuki deeply.

Miyuki almost fall and give up because of Tatsuya's words and gaze, but she choose to make up her mind and push Tatsuya again.

"Please... Onii-sama, for Miyuki sake, do that operation and i'll be the happiest girl in the world" Miyuki said with her usual smile, a million volts smile that make Tatsuya who actually wanted to continue his words stopped, and let Miyuki to speak.

"I just want you to be a little selfish, angry for your own sake, care about your own health, and also learn to care more about the people that you can consider your true friend and good to you, know what the meaning of love, not just a brotherly love, and not seeing every emotions as a mere information you have in memory... also.. nevermind, just please take that operation, consider this as one of your little sister selfish request."

Miyuki said a little sad, there are some tears in the tip of her eyes that's not really visible. She actually wanted to say in her words before that she wants something more, she wants Tatsuya to see her as a woman, love her as a woman, and she wants Tatsuya to feel happy, for her feelings and desire to her Onii-sama, but she choose not to, and stopped her words right there.

"Even if there is a slight chance and a possibility when you get your emotions and urges back, then you'll have the ability to hate again, and it turns out that you hate me for what had happened to you, then that's fine, I'll accept that, Onii-sama, I'll try to make up for it in anyway possible, so Onii-sama does not have to worry, just take that operation.. " Miyuki said smiling sadly while looking at Tatsuya while closing both of her eyes then released a long sigh.

Hearing Miyuki's dark thoughts, Tatsuya replied to her words as he leaned his body closer to her and put his right hand over Miyuki's head, then rubbing and patting her head, he then said,

"Dont worry, Miyuki will always be my precious Miyuki for me, no matter what happen, even if I get an amnesia.." He said with a small laugh that almost closed his pair of blue eyes in the process.

"Ahhh... Onii-sama.." She said while she rubbed her head in Tatsuya's hand, as if the world are just belonged to both of them alone, and forgetting the woman who is sitting infront of them, until finally their moment was stopped by the coughing of said woman infront of them.

"Ehm.. so you'll take the offer, Tatsuya-san...?"

Maya said while smiling back towards Tatsuya.

"Huuh... I guess so." Tatsuya said as he pulled out a sigh, the answer that makes Miyuki and Maya smiled widely closing both of their respective eyes in the processes.

"Well, if that's the case, we will carry out everything a week from now, and Miyuki-san.."

"Yes?"

"You may stay or leave from here whenever you want, as for Tatsuya-san, you may have to be here for a few weeks, or even months, so I hope you understand, Miyuki-san..., and dont forget the next week, we will begin everything from there, Tatsuya-san, please prepare yourself, keep your body in the best possible condition, I will also introduce the staffs who will be involved in your operation later, that's all, you both are dismissed.

"Yes, i understood that much, thank you very much, Oba-sama." She said while bowing her head forward.

"Well then, excuse us." Said Tatsuya and Miyuki, Tatsuya also joined the bow before both of them leaving that room.

Miyuki spent 2 days at the Yotsuba Main House which she used to walk around the valley and surely accompanied by Tatsuya. They also discussed the details of his operation, as well as his idea about it, including his idea on how to restore his long lost emotions that still hasnt been informed by Yotsuba Maya, time flies by and the time for Miyuki to come home finally came, Miyuki actually wants to spend some more time there with Tatsuya, but she cannot just leave her projects when its still need to be completed, and then she eventually had to come back to Tokyo, leaving Tatsuya there to get ready for his next operation, an operation that surely will change his life.

To be continued.

* * *

 **That's for the chapter 3, hope you like it, and i do hope that i can update chapter 4 and 5 faster than this chapter, just wish me good luck on my projects :))** **well before that, as always, i'll try to answer all of the Review that i've got before this chapter.**

allerleirauh2012 : exactly! tho, miyuki would be happy as long as her Onii-sama happy xD

VJ666 : thanks bro, and yeah i do enjoy france, the people and the weather are nice, infact, this is the first time im experiencing winter xD

Blakegriffin89 : here the chapter that you're waiting for, also with Miyuki's reactions as a bonus hahaha, and thanks for the compliment, i look forward to hear your opinion about this chapter, hope you like the way i bring the story :))

GodofHawaii : thanks bro! this is the kind of review that i like xD, the one that critics and suggest, you know, i want to write Maya as Tatsuya's ally, but still make her as Yotsuba Maya we know in the series, especially in the eyes of the readers xD, i hope that i can correct the way i write and makes Maya be less OOC in the future :))

Fanfic Review : yes i will give him another power up, but i'll go a different way, i'll not limiting his current power, it will make him somewhat OOC imo, i'll go with introducing some OP enemies for him, that will make him struggle and he needs to rack his brain to find a way to beat those enemies xD so hopefully, there'll be some tension when you readers read my story later, wish me luck :)) and thanks for the compliment! hope you like this chapter..

MiracleBoyz : well yeah.. cant be helped, when i start to write, i just cant stop, so the outcome are pretty long xD, and yeah, im currently working on that, hopefully i'll get better in understanding english and also writing them, and Whoa... that's a huge compliment bro xD and about harem or not, i cannot say that much, because we still dont know the end of the road dont we?, but i'll assure you that i do this story with the best i can so there'll be less to no readers that are disappointed :))

MindForgedOne : yo MF, thanks bro! well, its easier said than done, my story is not that popular so probably no one will beta-read it xD, and sorry i cant read your newest chapter bro, im really busy right now, but i'll read the chapter as fast as i can and drop my review there :)) and dont worry, there'll be some Lina x Tatsuya moments, heck there'll also be some another girls moment like your fav girl, Mayumi xD, but i still cant say that Lina or anyone in particular will be the end girl or girls LOL xD

RizomataNyan : thanks bro! i accept the suggest :)) there's a lot of Lina supporter in My fanfic heeh.

edos & andy & shiva & guest : thanks guys!

 **well before i end this, i'll give all of you a little information about my fanfic, my fanfic will focus on Tatsuya's story as an official member of Yotsuba clan and the son of Yotsuba Maya according to my perspective, and its focus on pairing or romance in particular will not be that much in the beginning, it will focusing more on conflicts, problems, new Magics, some new OCs that i can think of especially the one from another country or state like Western-Eastern Europe, Africa, Middle-East, SEA, and last but not least NSU which is not that many or even that state dont have any character at all in the actual LN, besides, the pairing still undecided, but a girl like Miyuki or Mayumi may have a lower chance in my fic because they're already have a lot of fics for themself LOL xD, but if there's a good suggestion about them or my story some-what going towards one of them to be the end girl or girls ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i may still paired them with Tatsuya in the end, so that make girls like Lina, Ayako, Erika, or even Masaki's sister, Ichijou Akane who rarely appear in the LN to be likely elected by me if i get a good idea to execute them as Tatsuya pairing.**

 **well, that's all and happy reading, that's 10k words of chapter for ya xD HAHA, let me know all of your thought for this chapter, reviews and feedback are** **appreciated, especially the one with critics, because i just love to see people bashing my works, but please... dont mistake me with a masochist... :))** **see you all in the next chapter that i hope will be much faster than this**

 **Fyi, next chapter will be**

 **Chapter 4 : Shiba Tatsuya.**


End file.
